Andy of the Hood
by AndyHood
Summary: You have heard of Robin Hood, but did you ever hear of his little sister Andy, this is her story through her eyes. She may not be a boy but she is as good as any man. Based on Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves, has some language in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

We all know the story of Robin Hood, but what you didn't know was my story. My name is Andria, but everyone calls me Andy. This is my story, the story of Robin Hoods little sister. The daughter of the women that replaced Robin mother, the mother of my other brother Will, but I was acknowledged.

It was true that Lord Locksley broke off his relationship with my mother when his nine year old son Robin found out, but that wasn't there last meeting. About seven years after the fact, my father meet my mother again and they shared one last night. It was later when riding around his lands did he find out my mother died and she had a daughter. He found me and took me to his home, to be raised as his own. No one ever told him about Will who was seven at the time. Robin was mad at his father for breaking his promise, but he forgave him in the end. I was only six at the time when Robin left for the Crusades. It broke my father heart over all the words that had been spoken in anger. I missed by brother, he was always kind to me, but I always knew I was a bastard child. But if someone dared say that in front of Robin he did what was natural to him and that was to fight for my honor. It was only three months after Robin left when we received word that he had been taken prisoner by the Muslim forces, but no one knew who held him or if he was still alive. This took everything from my father. He now spent hours by himself writing letters to knights asking for a little news. I kept to myself in those long first months. I practiced my archery and swordsman ship that Robin had taught me before he left, even though it wasn't considered proper for a woman to know these. In truth I spent all of my days outside doing what a boy would do which upset Duncan our family retainer. But what was he to do? Nothing, I can't say that those days were happy, but they were full of freedom. I explored my father's land and the outskirts of the Sherwood Forest, where I made many discoveries. No one knew it was me, for I wore the clothes of a boy.

Of course things didn't stay that way; forces of the Devil were appearing in our land. Upside down crosses with scarifies placed in front of them. My father went from his room to stop them, but I feared that England was going into darkness. My father was one of the few Lords that had stayed, over the years many had flocked to the banner of the crusades. But my father never gave up hope that his son would return to him or that King Richard would return. My father saw no point in the crusades; people went to the Holy Land to find riches, not to defend the Holy Places.

Six years had pasted I had just celebrated my 12th birthday; my father had tried to make it a special day. He bought me a fine yew bow, the ends tipped with the horn of the beasts from the south, ivory. Along with that a beautiful 4 year old filly, black as the night, with a star upon her forehead. I named her Rowan. But that night was the most terrible one of my life. My father was in his study, once again writing a letters for news of Robin. When Kenneth of Crowfall came bursting in saying that his son was killed and people with masks had taken his daughter. My father acted immediately by going out, I climbed the wall of the castle with my bow to watch him ride out as I always did. I saw my father walk into the trap that Kenneth had lead him into, I tried to help by shooting some of the men with my arrows, and I killed a few. I remember the last words I heard my father say was "God, and King Richard". Duncan dragged me off the wall from the sight, but not before I saw the leader of the group, the Sheriff of Nottingham.

Duncan dragged me to the stables were he mounted me on Rowan, "You must go, before they come. Flee young master," said Duncan.

"But what about my father," I said. Duncan just looked at me and shook his head. "Please come with me, Duncan" again he just looked at me and said.

"I will keep them distracted long enough for you to get away, may god protect you"

With that I fled though a secret passage way to the outside gate. I cried as I rode, knowing that my father was dead, killed by the Sheriff. But where was I to go? I rode to one of my father's barns, I had clothes hidden there. I changed into them, and cut my hair to a boy's length. The Sheriff would be looking for a girl, but not a boy. Now the question remained, were to go to be safe. Then I remembered a place I had found in my wonderings a cottage at the end of the forest. I had never gone into the forest because it was said to be haunted. I went to the cottage and stayed there, not talking to anyone for weeks. I went a few times in to Nottingham for the news. But other than that I stayed in the cottage, killing deer for food and always keeping a lookout for the Sheriffs men.

Robin 

I had made it back to England, after six years of being prisoner at Jerusalem, I was so impatient for the boat to land I jumped out and ran ashore. I kissed the ground thanking god that I was home. I wanted to see my father, to say I was sorry and my baby sister who was but a child when I left her. She must be a fine lady by know, no more of our archery matches or sword fights. My dark skin friend jumped from the boat, he had vowed to stay with me till he saved my life, like I saved him at Jerusalem. "You are strange Christian," said Azeem.

"Yes, but I am home," I replied, "please return with the boat, I release you of your vow"

"Only Allah could do that" said Azeem. I nodded to a sailor that would take him back, but Azeem defeated him quickly.

"No one controls my destiny, especially one that attacks upwind and stinks of garlic" said Azeem; I had to smile at that. Maybe it was good he was here, although there was little chance that he could repay me. I never planned to fight again.

"Come Azeem, we will be at my father's castle by dark, our fighting days are over"

We began to walk toward home, we said little to each other. I began to notice that Azeem only walked behind me, and it puzzled me. "Why do you walk behind me?"

"In your country, aren't I the infidel, it would be easier to appear as your slave rather than your equal" said Azeem. Which made since, it wasn't long before I discovered the real reason for him being in prison. He was thrown in prison over a woman he says that was worth dyeing over. I stood by while he did his evening prayer, when I was distracted by the baying of dogs. I say dogs in the distant chasing a boy. I couldn't believe it they were chasing him like he was a deer. The boy climbed a tree and I ran down, I heard the man in front say that the boy wasn't playing by the rules, deer don't climb trees, and the cut the tree down. I found a crossbow on one of their horses, and I stopped them. I killed all of them but the leader who was Sir Guy of Gisborne, the cousin to the Sheriff. I bade him a message of what happens to people who pick on small children. By this time Azeem had come down and I thought it was rich, he travels thousands of miles to save my life and he doesn't help in a fight. But he says he would choose the time he would repay his vow. The boy came down, and ran into the forest.

"Strange country, this England" said Azeem. I didn't reply and within the hour we were in sight of the castle. I was joyed by the sight of home, but it wasn't long before I realized something was wrong, and by the time I saw the burn marks I was running yelling "Father, Andy, Duncan" not in a million years did I think that home wouldn't be there when I came back. We ran through the blacken hall till we reached what was the courtyard. Then I saw my worst nightmare, my father was hanging upon the castle wall, dead, the medallion confirmed it. I hid my face, Azeem asked.

"Who is it?" said Azeem.

"It's my father" just then there was a rattling from one of the destroyed doorways. I drew my sword expecting anything, when Duncan voice reached me.

"Master Robin is that you?"

"Duncan my father, why didn't you cut him down?" as I reached him I shook him trying to understand why he didn't cut him down.

"I would have if I could have seen" I realized that Duncan had no eyes anymore.

"Duncan who did this?"

"Sir Guy of Gisborne with the Sheriff looking on"

"Why?"

"They say that the Sheriff caught your father worshipping the devil, and when I didn't believe them they took my eyes" said Duncan. Then I thought of Andy, what had befallen on my sister, did I lose her too?

"Where is my sister Duncan, where is Andy?" At this Duncan became quite, I thought of the worst, that she was dead, that I had lost all of my family.

"I don't know Master Robin; I made her leave the castle before the Sheriff demanded entrance. I have not heard a word from anyone what happened to her. But there is still a price on her hand so she must be alive."

"Why would there be a price on her head?" said I

"The Sheriff says that she worshipped the devil to and she must be put to death like her father," said Duncan. I let him rest as Azeem helped me cut my father down. I was ashamed; the last words we had spoken had been in anger. I stared at my father's grave after it was done, looking at my father's medallion. Then I cut my hand and swore an oath as my blood spilled on his grave.

"I swear on my own blood that my father will be avenged and I will find my sister."

Azeem looked at me, with something like respect. With that I lead the way away from the place where it was once home, and now nothing but ruins. I thought to myself, I will find my sister.

* * *

Well hoped you liked my first chapter I love Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves, it's one of the better Robin Hood movies, although I like the new one. Love the Disney one, and Robin Hood, Men in Tights is hilarious. Please let me know what you think, it not going to be exactly like the book, or the movie, it will have lots of different parts to it. Please review, anonymous reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The last week had been full of activity the sheriff's men could be seen all over the place. Many patrols had passed by my cottage in the woods, I had to retreat further in the forest. Many times I saw Sir Guy of Gisborne himself, but with the patrols so near I never got the chance to go to Nottingham. Although the whispers in the forest itself had gotten louder many things were stirring. But finally on Sunday I managed to get past and go to Nottingham, everyone was in church. So I would have to wait till after the mass by that accursed bishop, since he condemned my father in public I would never set foot inside his church. Suddenly there was a commotion from the side of the church. A man run out and jumped on the Sheriff's horse!

"He's stealing the Sheriff's horse!" someone yelled, I managed to catch a glimpse of the man, he looked just like Robin! But it couldn't be, but it looked like him. But I didn't manage to stay and ponder, the Sheriff and Sir Guy came running out of the church. I ducked down a side alley trying to escape there gazes. It was not until later that I was able to escape the walls of the Nottingham, but not before I saw the reward posters. I about jumped for joy, it was Robin I saw, for the poster was his reward 1oo gold pieces. I had to find him! But where was he, if I could only find him, he could avenge father.

I walked out to where Rowan was hiding, she was happy to see me.

"Hey girl, miss me, sorry it took so long" kissing her on her star. "You want to help me find Robin, yes you do" I got on her and we rode home.

I rode leisurely home, knowing where my enemies were for the first time in weeks. I had to ride through a portion of road through the forest, ghostly sounds emitting from the dark parts. I reached for my bow, ready for anything, but the forest held its secret nothing appeared and I passed by safely. I reached the cottage before dusk, happy to be in the one safe place in England.

Robin POV

Blast that Bishop, saying that my father was worshipper of the devil and saying Andy was to. That she was the seed of a devil, and born out of wedlock therefore was unholy. Andy had a pure heart, and one conceived with love of both people couldn't be unholy as much as I disliked it. The villagers had immediately hated the idea of me leading them. Will Scarlet had absolutely had been against me ever since I had entered the greenwood. Little John didn't like how I had stolen the Sheriff's horse, Azemm had not liked that I didn't bring him along. When I told him he didn't help last time I was in trouble, he said that he would still like a choice. But I was in a good mood; I had made a statement against the Sheriff with a point of a knife. If only I could have carved his heart out with it.

But within a few days refugees from surrounding villages came pouring into the forest. The Sheriff had sent orders to upset everyone in order for them to want me turned in. But they are going to join me in the fight; I was training them to archery and sword points. Within a few days we began to start robbing anyone that passed through Sherwood.

Andy POV

I was running short of supplies and news, although I knew something was up with all the smoke in the sky. I was riding though the forest when suddenly the trees seemed to come alive. I was surrounded by men armed with bows.

"Howdy boy, what a fine horse you ride there. A horse fit for a noble, why don't you give me that horse for payment of your toll," said a huge man, easily seven feet tall.

"I'm sorry good sir," I said, "but I am a freeman and I will pay no tax."

With that I drew my hidden sword and tried to run for it. But I was quickly overwhelmed, I was taken off Rowan, fighting all the way.

"My laddy, you put up a good fight, but sorry it no use" said the tall man. Suddenly he pulled out my Locksley Crest. "Where did you get this?"

I said nothing, the tall man quickly looked around the assembly of men.

"Bull, put tie him up and put him on his horse, we got to tell show him this"

I was put on Rowan and lead into the forest, wondering who this man they were taking me to be. Hoping I wasn't discovered as a girl or I would have wished I was dead. It wasn't long before they blindfolded me. It was about twenty minutes before we stopped.

"Who goes there" yelled a voice.

"Little John," said the tall man.

My blindfold was taken off, and I saw myself in a forest village, full of women and children. Everyone was looking at me with big eyes.

"Rob, we got something for you to see" yelled Little John. Suddenly a man stepped out among the group, I couldn't believe it, it was Robin! Alive and well, thank god, he looked so much older.

"What John, who is this?" said Robin. I wanted to yell it was me, but I couldn't find the words.

"This boy was riding this fancy horse, and look what I found him wearing" said John.

Robin came up and looked at the crest, and got a dark look on his face.

"Where did you get this boy, I want to know" said Robin. He looked into my face not recognizing me, but who could blame him. The last time we saw each other I was six years old. When I didn't answer quick enough Robin began to shake me. "Where?" Little John had to pull him off of me.

"Where boy, where did you get that," said Robin. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Don't you recognize me Robin," I asked.

"I have never seen you in my life" said Robin, but then he began looking harder in my face, and a light began to dawn on his face.

"Robin don't you even recognize your baby sister" I asked. Robin looked thunder struck.

"Andy." He quickly hugged me tight and swung me around. "Andy, I thought I wouldn't ever see you again. No one's heard anything about you in months"

"Well when one has a price on her head, one does everything to stay out of sight" Robin quickly cut me out of my bonds. I was happy, I had found my family.

Thank-you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Please review, anonymous reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Andy was happy in the robbers camp, being with Robin again. The Crusades had changed him greatly, but the old Robin would appear every once in a while. I was glad that I had found him, and he was glad that he found me. The men welcomed me to their camp; I was the only girl there, Little John treated me like one of his little girls. Wulf became like a brother to me, we spent a lot of time together. I couldn't understand why one of the men kept staring at me, every time I looked around, I saw him every time I turned around it seemed like. I learned from Little Joe that he was Will Scarlet, and he didn't like Robin very much.

I was there only a couple of days before the refugees began to pour into Sherwood forest. The first group contained Little Johns wife, Fanny. The Sheriff had Gibsone ransacking the villages trying to make them turn against Robin and turn them in. Even though I hated the Sheriff I had to admit that this was the most likely way to get to Robin. But the Sheriff forgot one thing, Robin, he convinced the villagers to fight back, even though he had to shoot Will Scarlet in the hand.

"If you want freedom, you must fight for it" said Robin.

"But we don't have nothin to eat." Said a villager.

"The forest can provide everything that we want" said Robin.

"But what about our kin, they don't have anything either" said the same villager.

"By god we take it back," said Robin.

With that the whole camp began to work, I didn't reveal to them that I was a girl. Even though Robin pushed me to.

"Andy, the Sheriff is not coming here. You can dress like a girl again" said Robin.

"Robin, you don't know the future, I feel safer as a boy then as a girl. If I ever go out with the men no one will recognize me, I did this before you came back."

"Yes, but I telling you to dress as a girl again, I here again and I'm the only family you have and I don't want to lose you. You will be safer if you stay in the forest with all the rest of the women."

That hurt me to the heart, Robin thinking he could order me about just like the rest of the men. Well I wasn't going to put up with it.

With all the venom I could I said. "Just because your my only family, doesn't mean that you are father. Its your fault that he's dead. If you didn't leave for that stupid crusade you would have been there to protect us. So don't try to be father, cause you aren't." With that I ran to Rowan and road further into the forest to my special place I had discovered. I felt horrible for what I said to Robin, but it was true. It was his fault that father was dead.

Robin POV

What Andy said to me cut me so deep. It was true though. Father would still be alive if I hadn't gone to the crusade. I would give anything to redo that mistake. But I can't and it's all in the past, maybe I shouldn't order Andy around like I tried to do.

"Don't worry young master she'll come back" said Duncan who walked up, I realized that he heard the whole exchange.

"Duncan, do you think she really thinks that of me?"

"She's hurting master, she's glad that your back and well. But she does blame you for what happened, even though she doesn't mean to. It doesn't help that you are trying to take away the freedom that she has experienced for the last couple of months. Let her keep doing things she used to or you will lose her."

I pondered this, and realized that Duncan was right. "You are right Duncan, thank-you."

Andy POV

I was sitting out over the river. I had found a tree that had a natural bowl in one of its giant branches, perfect for laying down and gazing up at the sky. I was ashamed about what I had said. I wanted to take it back, but I needed to come to terms with what happened before I could really forgive Robin.

"Hey Andy you okay?"

I turned around, Wulf was there.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I kinda followed you to make sure you was okay"

"That's sweet Wulf," smiling at him.

"Well Father likes to think of you as family, and that's what families do, look out for each other"

My smile faded, Robin was just trying to look out for me, but I pushed him away. I guess Wulf just realized what his words would mean to me and his face turned red.

"Sorry"

"It's okay Wulf, how did you know about my fight with Robin?"

"I was working on the ladder above you, I should have said something."

"It doesn't matter, the whole camp will probably find out that I'm actually a girl sooner of later."

Wulf looked hurt. "I would never tell anyone what I overheard."

My faced felt hot and I realized that those words that I had spoken implied that he would tell people. I cast my eyes down out of shame. Suddenly I felt his hand under my chin, I looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful eyes, and I realized that he wasn't mad at me and he realized that I didn't mean to say he would tell people. Then he suddenly kissed me on the lips and darted down the tree tops, laughing as he did.

I sat there for about a minute stunned, and before I knew it I was chasing after Wulf determined to catch him. It took me awhile for he hid behind trees, and we were both out of breath when I caught him.

"Wulf, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you Andy, and you seemed so upset. I hope you didn't mind."

I looked at him like I was mad and then snaked in and kissed him on his lips. I laughed as I ran away and yelled, "I like you too."

I ran to were Rowan was and rode back to camp, leaving Wulf standing there looking stunned. Although I was still upset about Robin, I had a new person that I cared about, Wulf, I was so happy I could have jumped for joy.

It was supper time before I made it back to camp, all seemed normal. No odd glances by anyone so I knew that word about me being a girl had not spread.

I quickly went and put away Rowan, giving fresh water and some oats. I made my way to the campfire, Wulf had beaten me back and was seated by Fanny and the rest of his siblings. I quickly got my food and sat down next to him. Bumping him as I sat down, he smiled at me and bumped my back. Robin was at the campfire to, sitting next the Moor that he had brought back with him from the Holy Lands. His name was Azeem and he was covered in tattoos. His eyes were upon me, I looked back to him and did not waver my gaze till he looked down. I hadn't really talked to him, but I found myself full of curiosity of him. I looked at Robin, who looked back full of sadness that my heart felt like it was being pulled apart. I smiled at him and put all of my love into it. Robin saw and smiled back, and I knew that he had gotten my message, I forgave him.

I left supper early, I wanted to say good-night to Rowan. I was just leaving the stables when a hand clamped on my shoulder. I whipped around, pulling my dagger in my belt.

"Whoa, I just want to talk." It was Will Scarlet!

"What do you want, it better be something important or why else would you jump me?" I said while sheathing my dagger.

"I didn't jump you I just want to talk to you in private, and this is the first time you have been alone, I need to tell you something important."

"What do you need to tell me that you cant say in front of the others?" I demanded.

"Because it was meant for you alone, daughter of Sheliane."

I recognized my mother's name, for my father had told it to me.

"How do you know that name?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Because Andy, I am your brother"

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"My brother?" I whispered, "Robin's my brother, I don't believe you". Andy in fact didn't really want to believe him and tried to walk away from Will, but he grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Why would I make this up, it's true, I am your full-blooded brother. We share both mother and father."

Andy looked deep into Will's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. The world seemed to stop spinning at that moment, when she thought that Robin was the only one left of her beloved family, she found a new brother.

"But how? My father never said anything about having another brother."

Will face grew dark at these words. "He didn't know about me, and my mother never told him about me. When you were born, I was already wanted for poaching, and I had to leave my home. It was two months after she died when I heard about what had happened."

"So you didn't know about me till after our mother died?" I asked. Will smiled a little.

"Your wrong there, I was there when you were born. I came especially for it, I had always wanted a little sister. I held you minutes after you were born, I was so happy. I left before anyone could turn me in. I was told Mom died three days later. But I never forgot about you, I always had hopes to see you again, but never like this."

I looked at him, "you may not like to hear this but, I know that if father had known he would have welcomed you with open arms. Especially when Robin had been captured, he needed you."

A look of peace came on Will's face, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But, one thing troubled me, an event had happened the day that Fanny came. Will had tried to kill Robin with a dagger, and Robin put an arrow through his hand. I glanced at Will's hand, which was still covered with a bandage.

"Will, why did you tried to kill Robin, he is your brother. Why do you hate him so?"

The black clouds returned onto Will's face, even darker than before. It looked like pure hate, mixed with jealously.

"Robin; is the reason that our father didn't know about me. It was his anger that drove our parents, I can never forgive him for that. The only thing I'm sorry for is that Wulf warned Robin before I had a chance to drive my dagger into his black heart." With that Will turned and walked away, I was stunned. I didn't know what to do, one thing was right they both inherited the Locksley stubbornness. All I could do is love them both and try to heal to gap that stretched between them. But I decided not to tell Robin, it wasn't my secret to tell.

I pondered all of this as I walked toward the place I shared with Robin to lay down my head. I was so caught up I didn't notice Azeem as he appeared out of the dark.

"Salam Andy, you seem troubled"

"Hello Azeem, I didn't see you there. My worries; seem as numerous as the stars today. And the solutions seem as far away as the moon."

Azeem smiled, "those indeed would make you troubled. Such things should not weigh on shoulders as young as yours. Sleep child, don't let these worries keep you awake." And with that he was gone, but those few words had eased some of the weight off of Andy's soul.

The next few days were awkward for me. I think that Robin could sense my awkwardness, probably thinking it was because of our argument. And tried to be nicer to me, Will was avoiding me. But he always seemed to be there when I turned around. In those days I spent much time with Wulf, we spent hours practicing our aim, and sword fighting. Our bond grew stronger on these days. The village in the forest grew as the days went past. New houses had to be built almost every day. Robin began to prepare the village from attack, all the men began to be taught swordsmanship and archery. It was slow going but they improved daily. Before the month was over we had begun to attack the wealthy travelers on the road to London.

It took me a total of two weeks to convince Robin to let me partake in a raid.

"Robin, I'm one of the best bowsman of the group. I know the road like the back of my hand. Please let me go on raids, even Wulf has helped on them. I am but two months younger than he."

"No, I will not risk you getting hurt" said Robin. Robin seemed like he would not budge on the subject, but Will intervened.

"Let him go Robin, the men will protect him, they love him" Will took caution to call Andy a boy as not to give her away. When everyone agreed, Robin finally caved in. When everyone left Andy ran to up to Will.

"Thank-you, Will"

"Well, what are big brothers for," With that she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. Will was shocked then laughed, and picked her up and swung her around.

The raid took place the next day, it was on a carriage, with a wealthy Baron, and his wife. Andy and Will hide in an secret chamber under the road, and when the carriage went by, they pulled the top off and attacked hook to the underside of the carriage. Then Robin would charge with the men, causing the coachman to speed up the horses, only to be stopped by the hook, and he went flying off with the horses.

Andy helped the men unload the riches off the carriage. While Robin took a diamond ring off of the Barons wife's finger.

"My lady, a woman of your beauty doesn't need such decorations."

I smiled at that, Robin was always the charmer with the ladies. As I ran away, I heard the Baron say.

"How dare he, is he some prince,"

And his wife said dreamily. "A Prince of Thieves."

After a couple of robbery's we went among the poor of England, and gave it away. I can never forget the grateful faces of the poor, when they received food, or the pouches of money. And everyone of them saying.

"God Bless Robin Hood."

Robin seemed to enjoy all of it, believing that he had planned everything perfectly. But I knew nothing was perfect. The reward posters where everywhere and each one had a higher price than the last. I was worried that someone would be desperate enough to take up the Sheriff's offer.

Hoped you liked, sorry for being slow to update, never can get to a computer. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After that first raid, Andy couldn't get enough. It gave her such a feeling of joy to see the poor of England laugh and have something to fill their bellies with. Will relationship as a brother grew each day. Before they knew it, they had known each other for almost three months. Will often told stories of their mother, in return she told him stories of their father and Robin.

"I was about four, when Robin tried to pull a prank on father. He gathered all the feathers from around the castle and put them in a bucket filled with water. He then tied it to father's door, so when he awoke and opened the door, it would pour out onto him" said Andy.

They were sitting in Andy's spot over the river, Will listening with rapt attention. "So did it actually work?"

Andy smiled, "sadly it did. Father was furious, all wet and covered from head to toe in feathers. Robin was in my room, since it was across from fathers, laughing his head off. Which wasn't smart on his part, father heard him, and Robin got the whipping of his life. Couldn't sit for almost a week afterwards."

Will was laughing by this time. "Why did he do it in the first place?"

"He was mad at father for not allowing him to go join the Crusade. King Richard had just announced his intentions and that he would be leading it. Robin begged my father to allow him to go then, naturally father refused. He managed to refuse for the next two years, but Robin won in the end." Andy said quietly remembering when Robin did finally get his wish.

Will hesitantly reached out and hugged her. "Its okay" as he rocked her back and forth, as the emotions from long ago surfaced. Andy clung to him, every once in a while, a sob escaping her. They sat there, like that for a while. Andy had never expressed the emotions that she felt of Robin's leaving or her father's death to anyone. It felt nice to have a shoulder to cry on. Will was surprised, Andy acted so much like an adult, it was scary when she acted exactly like the age she was. Much like Will, grief had made them both grow older than there years to make do with their situations.

Gradually she calmed down, only slightly embarrassed. Will tried to make her feel better. "Hey did you hear that the Sheriff canceled Christmas?"

Andy couldn't help but chuckle, like the Sheriff had the power to do that.

"Come on, lets go back to back," said Will, hauling her to her feet. "Now how do I get down from this tree?"

Andy laughed and threw down the rope that was tied to the branch. "Like this," and she slid down the rope. Will just looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You want me to slide down this rope?"

"Yes, its easy, all you need to do is wrap your hands with a piece of cloth and just slide."

Will did as he was instructed and carefully grasped the rope, scared to let go of the tree.

"Come on Will, Robin has done it a ton of times." Andy knew that the mention of Robin doing something that Will was afraid to do, would prompt Will to do it.

Will narrowed his eyes at what Andy said and he flung himself down the rope. When he got to the bottom he was surprised to see Andy smiling at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, but I knew that would work," she said, smiling wickedly.

Will then knew that he had been had. "Why you little liar, I'll show you" he yelled and made a grab at her. Andy knew that this would happen, jumped away, spending Will sprawling.

"Ha, you have to catch me first," she yelled as she dashed away.

Will picked himself off the ground, wiping off the leaves that clung to him, and gave Andy chase. But he never could catch her. "Alright, I give up."

Andy stopped running and smiled at him. Suddenly Wulf was there. "Andy, Will, I big procession of soldiers entered Sherwood, Robin asked me to find you to."

Andy ran towards where she had left Rowan, Will behind her. Andy felt a shiver of excitement run threw her, as she turned Rowan toward the village.

Over the past couple of months, the clearing in the forest had begun to look like a town. More houses were built in the tree line every day. Robin had even made a few houses in the trees, with rope bridges connecting rooms. There treasury was in one of the houses in the trees. Everything that was stolen was put in it, to be given back to the poor later. The people, who lived there, were happy. There they had refuge, and enough to eat every day.

Soon the village came into sight; Andy gently pulled Rowan down into a trot. She could already see the group of men waiting to leave. She quickly dismounted and gave the reins to a boy that helped take care of the horses. Will and Wulf did the same thing.

"Now that we have everyone here, lets get going" said Robin.

As they went to the place of where the ambush was to take place Robin explained the plan.

"Bull, Munch, I want you to be blocking Gisborne's way."

Andy missed a step, almost crashing down. Gisborne, oh how she would love to put an arrow into his black heart. She missed the rest of Robin's plan, deep in her own thoughts.

They came to the spot where the convoy would pass. The mats of leaves were put into place, quickly and quietly. Little John helped pull in a log that would block the path, and Bull and Munch waited by it. All the others waited behind the mats they put up. From the road it looked like part of the forest. Andy waited patiently with the rest of the woodsmen. They didn't have to wait long, a loud, raucous voice, singing hymns and other drinking songs came into earshot.

Whoever it was, thought Andy smiling, there drunk. Suddenly Gisborne's voice broke up the singing. "Quiet!" Andy snickered, apparently Gisborne wasn't feeling so cocky or he wouldn't have shushed the voice. It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the front of their screens.

As soon as Gisborne saw Bull, and Munch he and half of the men went after them. The rest staying with the wagon, and the man singing, which Andy could now see was a Friar (a very fat one) and he was drinking beer. Little John gave the signal, and the screens fell down, Andy shot the soldier nearest to her, in less than five minutes, the whole convoy, besides the soldiers in the tax wagon were dead. The men hid the bodies under some extra matting, making it seem like nothing happen there. Andy jumped onto the back of the beer wagon, as the men replaced the matting on the side. Making it seem like both wagons had just disappeared.

Robin was trying to get the men in the Tax Wagon to surrender, but they weren't having any of it, so Robin drove the wagon into the river. Now the river wasn't that deep, but the men in the wagon panicked and surrendered. The men collected there weapons and knocked them out, leaving them there to find their own way back.

When we were safely away, the wagon was unloaded and the treasure inside was broken into. Everyone gasped when they saw all the gold in the chests; no-one had ever seen so much treasure.

Little John slipped a huge hand into the mass of coins and stirred them slowly, feeling the solid weight of coins against his fingers. "Well bugger me sideways," he said softly. "I didn't think there was this much gold in the world."

"The treasure was gathered here for a purpose," said Robin. "It might be in our best interest to find out what that purpose was."

Suddenly a commotion distracted all of them, including Andy. The friar had awoken and now was all but buried under a mass of woodsmen. Two was already stretched out on the glass, and after a moment a third joined them, clutching between his legs. Everyone was impressed. "Alright, get off of him," yelled Robin. The remaining woodsmen quickly jumped off of him happily to have an excuse. They formed a semi-circle around the Friar, who was breathing like an angry bull. He glared dismissively at the winded woodsmen, and then nodded brusquely at Robin.

"The good Lord's blessing on you, kind sir. These sinners were attempting to steal these libations, destined for the monks of St. Catherine's." Pointing towards the barrels in the back of his wagons. Andy realized that they were full of beer.

The friar was of average height, but certainly not of girth. His face seemed to be permanently flushed, his large nose blossomed redly with broken veins, and his grubby monk's habit was practically held together with new and ancient beer stains. His great round face was dominated by a pursed mouth in a scruffy beard, and disturbingly direct eyes. Andy grinned at him, deciding to have a little fun.

"Appears to me, reverend friar, that just possibly most of your liquor might have already found its way into your fat person." Everyone laughed, including Robin, and Azeem.

The friar sputtered, then turning to Robin. "Is this how you allow children to address their elders!" as he climbed into the driving seat of his cart. Andy moved quickly and grabbed the reins, as Robin addressed him.

"A moment, my reverend friend. You travel with poor company, when traveling with Nottingham soldiers."

"Aye," said Bull. "Tax him, just like the others. His kind are never short on coin." It was true; men of the cloth used the money that was supposed to be for the poor and used it to make their own lives better. Andy gripped her bow tighter to think of the money that the Bishop received when he sold out her father. Soon the cry to tax the friar went up.

"You see how it is, friend. My men are thirsty with much to celebrate. Surely the good Lord has the charity to spare a few barrels?" said Robin, trying to sway the fat friar.

The friar grasped and crossed himself, with rather more drama than was strictly called for. "Lord bless me, sir, I had mistook you and your men for common thieves. So if you and they wish to share in the good Lord's brew…." He reached casually under his seat, pulled out a club, and hit Robin smartly round the ear with it. "… You must best me for it."

Robin staggered away from the friar, who yanked the reins from Andy's hand, and whipped up the horse. As he drove away the friar dipped his jug into an open barrel, took a good swallow of beer and toasted Robin sardonically.

"Confess Robin Hood," he called merrily over his shoulder, "that Friar Tuck is a better, holier, and braver man than thou art!"

Unfortunately for the friar, a low hanging branch caught him squarely across the forehead and he toppled backward off his seat onto the ground, smashing the jug of beer beneath him. The horse stopped immediately, to resume cropping the lush forest grass. Friar Tuck rose groaning to his feet, and then shock his head slowly as he discovered what had happened to his jug.

"Alas, the Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away. Mysterious are the ways of the Lord."

Robin staggered over to join him, and for a moment they stood there glaring at each other and rubbing their heads. Andy shook with laughter at the sight, as did many of the men.

"Do you yield?" asked Robin finally.

Tuck sniffed haughtily, "I'd rather roast in Hell."

He kicked Robin's feet out from under him and then threw himself on top of Robin like a malevolent whale. Robin rolled aside at the last moment, and Tuck crashed to the unyielding ground, knocking all the breath out of himself. All the woodsmen grabbed him, and this time he couldn't free himself.

"What should we do with this cheeky fellow?" asked Little John. Robin thought for a moment when a neigh of the cart horse called him back.

"Hook him to the cart!"

The people of the village saw a grand sight latter that day. Tuck came pulling the wagon, equipped with all of the furnishings of the horse. With Robin in the drivers seat guiding him, the rest of the men alongside of the wagon, singing a drinking song. Andy was on the shoulders of Little John, when they rolled into the village. The whole village came to where Robin stopped the good Friar, laughing at the sight of the harnessed Friar. Tuck gratefully was released of the cart. For a man of his girth, he was very strong.

"Lord, I would like to thank-you for this lesson of humility. I really must do something for you someday." Said Tuck as he gasped for air.

"Here's your chance," said Robin as he jumped off of the cart. "Gathered here are the poor and the destitute. The meek of the earth, who have known nothing but misfortune and maltreatment all their hard lives. I brought them here to give them a chance to live in peace, to rebuild their lives anew after the Sheriff's men took everything from them. We are an unusual flock, but then you are an unusual friar. What say you?"

Andy saw the Friar look around at the people. In truth Tuck had prayed more than once to God asking for his own flock. These people didn't look like the murderous savages that he heard about. Instead he saw only poverty, hunger and unmistakable signs of ill-treatment—men with missing hands and ears, women with whip marks; a young girl with crippled legs and a young man who had an eye burned out of his face. He looked around at all the hopeful faces and knew he couldn't refuse.

"The Lord moves in mysterious ways, very well I accept."

"Good, you won't regret this good friar," said Robin slapping Tuck on the back and walking away.

"Aye, but you might!" yelled Tuck. Andy laughed at the exchange, Tuck looked at her. She just smiled and waved, before walking away.

The wagons had already been unloaded of the treasure and the beer. A barrel had been opened and the men were drinking a toast for their good fortune. She made her way to Wulf, who had a glass of beer. He smiled at her, and offered her the glass. Andy had never tasted beer, but she took the glass and drank a great draught. All the men laughed afterwards when she coughed.

The whole camp was joyous, and they celebrated into the night.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update, I promise to be better know that summer has finally came. Hopefully I'll get this story done before the end of summer. Next chapter, Andy sees Maid Marian for the first time, since her father died. So please review, and let me know what you think.

P.S. sorry if there are a ton of grammar, and spelling mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Having Tuck around brightened the villagers up. They know could hear the Lords words again every Saturday. Andy avoided mass, not trusting the clergy man since it reminded her of the Bishop that condemned her father. She was wrong to assume that Tuck didn't notice. It seemed like after the last prayer he prayed that cursed the Sheriff and bless Robin Hood, he would question the villagers about the young 'boy'. Needless to say all the beer that Tuck had drunk didn't affect his brain. By the end of the month he had put the information together and deducted that Andy was a girl. Tuck was smart enough to confront Robin about this until he was by himself one day after mass.

"Robin, I need to discuss something with you" motioning Robin to follow him into his newly constructed hut. Robin followed wondering what Tuck wanted to discuss. Upon entering the hut, Tuck again motion Robin to sit down as he poured out two cups of beer. He sat one down in front of Robin before he sat down and took a long draught out of his cup. Robin sipped at his waiting for Tuck to speak first.

"Robin over this past month I have watched over my flock. But one little lamb is causing me unease."

Robin deducted who he was speaking about. "Andy?"

"Yes, Andy doesn't come to the mass at all. I fear that she is walking down the devil's path."

"Nonsense, Andy is a good Christian…" Robin realized that Tuck had called Andy as she and he didn't correct him.

"So my answer is correct since you didn't state otherwise. Andy is a girl."

Robin stared down into his cup not knowing how he should respond next. He finally sighed.

"Yes Tuck, Andy is a girl. She feels that she's safer dressed as a boy then she does as a girl. I would please ask you that you don't say anything about this to anyone. Only a few know the truth, and Andy want to keep it that way."

"Alas I cannot promise that. I would be sinning against God if I kept this lie."

Robin was beginning to get angry at the fat friar stubbornness. "Please Tuck, there must be way that you can keep her secret. If you exposed her, you would take away everything that she lives for. All the freedom that she experiences in the woods and with the men. You would be making her put down her sword and bow in exchange for spoon and a needle. If you do this Tuck, she will hate you forever, once her good opinion of you is lost, it is lost for good."

Tuck sat back in his chair taking in Robin's words as he sipped his beer, finally knowing what to do. "Alright Robin, on two conditions. One Andy is to come to mass every Sunday and all the holy days. Two, she must come to confession every month." Tuck held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal" said Robin promptly shaking Tuck's hand. Robin turned to leave, but thought of something before he left.

"Tuck don't be surprised if Andy does something."

To say Andy was upset about the deal was an understatement. She was so shocked when Robin told her the news. That fat friar was blackmailing her into going to mass and confession. But that didn't mean that Andy was going to take this laying down. Her secret was safe with Tuck, he shook on it with Robin. But that wasn't going to stop her from making Tuck wish he wasn't so nosey. For this she enlisted the help of Wulf and Azeem. The later didn't know that he was a contributor to a crime.

"Azeem do you have anything that I can take that will help me sleep at night. I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights."

Azeem looked at the girl, he was surprised that she would come to him. Tuck had been trying to convince the people that he was the devil since he was of a different religion. But Andy was one of the few that was comfortable with him, and would speak to him. She did look a little sleep deprived, but almost everyone at camp did. Azeem had pity on her and dug into the pack he had brought with him from the Holy Land. He drew out a bag filled with tiny leaves, which he took out about ten.

"These leaves will help you sleep. Crush one into powder and mix it with water. Drink it before you go to bed, it will let you go into a deep sleep. But only crush one, more would be dangerous."

Andy nodded and then bowed her head. "Thank-you Azeem." It was true that Andy hadn't been sleeping well, but she had a different plan in mind for the leaves. Lets just say that Tuck got a little surprise with his beer that night.

The camp was awoken the next morning by a loud roar. Robin burst from his hut, running towards the Friars where the roars were imitating from. Robin ran in with his bow raised, to find Tuck standing in front of the root cellar that had been dug to put his barrels of beer into.

"Tuck what's wrong?"

"They're gone, all my beer is gone!" Robin peered over Tucks shoulder. Indeed, all of the beer that had been left over from the day that they brought Tuck in was gone. A total of six large barrels in all.

"Did you hear anything at all last night?" he questioned.

"No, I was asleep, how could have they gotten past me without me hearing" Tuck sat down and muttered about the beer, while Robin paced. Robin didn't know the questions, the thought of Andy doing this was upsurd. Even if she had gotten Wulf to help, the two of them couldn't have gotten all six barrels away that quickly.

That was true. Andy and Wulf together hadn't been enough to move all the beer out.

Last Night

"Face it Wulf, we wont be able to do this" said Andy leaning against the barrel of beer that she and Wulf had been trying to tip on it's side to roll out of the hut.

"To bad, it would have really showed Ol'Tuck something."

"What did you two wan tot show Tuck?" came a voice from the door. Both Will and Andy jumped and turned towards the door.

"Father?" asked Wulf. For indeed it was Little John in the door of the root cellar. "How did you know that we were in her?"

Little John chuckled. "I heard you sneak out, and I wondered what you were planning to do, so I followed you here. Now answer my question."

So Andy explained how the snoopy friar discovered how she was a girl, and now was basically blackmailing her to go to church and confession. After that she explained her idea for revenge to Little John who chuckled at the plan.

"Your about as wily as your brother kid. Well don't just stand there, we got beer to move. Know where do you plan to stash it at?"  
Andy and Wulf stared at him. "Your going to help us?" questioned Wulf, not believing his ears.

"Lets just say I'm raising his taxes and demand payment immediately."

Andy grinned, "we have Tuck's horse and a sled outside for the beer. Me and Wulf found some caves not far from here that's the place we were going to stash it."

Little John just grinned and hefted a barrel of beer over his shoulder and carried it to the horse. With the help of Little John, Andy's plan worked. They stopped to celebrate by cracking open a barrel and having a few. "Here's to Andy and not getting caught" spoke up Wulf. They went back and wiped out all the tracks, making it the perfect heist of the century.

Tuck pouted for the rest of the week. But he seemed to brighten when Robins taxes brought grain in. He made a big announcement that the next day he would teach anyone who wanted to know of one of God's greatest gifts, the making of beer. Andy could only shake her head in amusement. She and Will were going hunting in the morning. Will had managed to trade days with Bull on taxing riders through Sherwood, to do this. Andy knew that her spending time with Will made Robin confused. She knew that he wondered why Will treated Any with respect, but himself contempt. None of the other woodsmen could figure out the situation as well. But they were happy that Will had stopped being so moody, all because of Andy.

Andy awoke early that morning, mist hung in the air, and a few stars had yet to say good-bye. It was cold, Andy could clearly see her breath. She worried about how Duncan would survive the coming winter out here. Despite being warm, well feed, and sheltered Duncan was very weak. She couldn't imagine he life without the old gruff man. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Will. He wordlessly gave her some bread slathered in soft butter. She nodded her thanks eating it as they walked towards the caves that served as stables. Rowan whined when she saw Andy. "Hows my good girl. You ready to go hunting?" kissing her on the nose. She gave Rowan some oats as she saddled her up. Will was already outside with his steed when Andy came out.

He smiled at her, "you spoil that horse."

Andy chuckled, but said nothing as Will mounted up and lead the way out. As usual when they went hunting in the early morning they stopped on a grassy knoll to watch the sunrise. The sunrise before them was different from any that Andy had seen. The sun was a bright red in color. It was a glorious sunrise, one of the best Andy had seen, but the red sun had her feeling uneasy. Will looked over and saw her uneasiness.

"Our mother told me long ago that when you see a red sun just like that one, it means that a storms a brewin."

They sat there awhile longer before moving on. They picketed the horses in a grassy area and walked off in the direction of a stream they knew of. They had hunted there before, and knew that it was a good place. Not only that but they had seen many wonderful sights, and today was no different. About an hour into their wait, Will nudged Andy inclining his head to the west. A mother fox and her twin kits came up to the stream to drink. The mother was cautious and was watching everything as she drank. The two kits however were enjoying themselves in a puddle of water. Andy felt a grin appear on her face, watching the two play. They were as gone as soon as they came.

It wasn't long after that that a group of young stags appeared at the stream. Andy and Will picked their targets and pulled back their arrows, releasing them almost at the same time. The stags galloped away as they heard the arrows, and the movement of the two. The arrows had found there mark and two stags were left in the grass. Will and Andy quickly field dressed the deer, and slung them over their shoulders walking the long distance back to the horses. They made their way slowly back to camp, arriving around lunch time.

The village made a meal of the two deer as Andy washed all the deer blood off of her. Returning just as the version was done cooking. Suddenly a voice echoed over the clearing.

"We have guests" it was Robin yelling. Andy turned towards him recognizing the 'guests' that he had brought. The woman next to Robin was the Maid Marian.

* * *

So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It's a birthday present from me to you. Haha, today I'm 17, June 22, 2011. So please review, anonymous reviews are welcomed too.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy stared at Maid Marian. It had been so long since she had last seen her. Marian had been one of the people that picked on her for being a bastard. Robin and her brother Peter had made her hair catch fire to punish her. Andy had no love for Marian whatso ever. She turned away from Will, walking to her cabin, wanting nothing more than to disappear until she left. Unfortunately for her, Will followed behind her. He could read her better than Robin ever would.

She tried to slam the door in his face, but he blocked it with his arm, she went and sat on her bed, he sat down next to her. "What is the matter Andy, you changed when you saw Maid Marian just now."

Andy sighed, she hated telling people her problems, it made her feel weak. "Lets just say my history with Maid Marian is not pleasant." She explained to him her childhood memories of the woman. He laughed at what Robin did for revenge.

"I can understand why you love Robin so much, he was always there for you" Will said sadly.

"Will, if our father knew about you, you would have been there, it is enough that you are here for me now, when Robin is too preoccupied." She hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Well if she give you any trouble today, Robin won't be the only one taking revenge out on her" he said as he drew apart from the hug, earning a laugh from Andy, he stood up offering his hand to her. "Are you going to let her ruin your day by staying in this cabin?"

"No, you're right, I shouldn't let that woman ruin my day" she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up onto her feet. He leads her outside, but soon has to leave. She wandered over to a large group of archers, who were watching a shooting match going on between Wulf and Lil' John. She was happy when Wulf split Lil' John's arrow in half, he was getting good. John gaped for a moment, and then roared delightedly, and clapped his son on the shoulder. He yelled at the other archers to stop what they were doing and take a look at Wulf's shot, and grinned broadly as they gathered around Wulf, as proud of the shot as though he'd made it himself. The archers around Andy grinned at father and son, and took it in turns to slap Wulf on the back until he was half-dizzy.

"Good shot, Wulf" said Robin approaching the group with Marian behind him. Andy stared at her for a second before turning away.

Marian POV

Robin was showing around the camp. I couldn't believe it, here in the middle of the forest was a piece of old England, back before Richard left. Men were working on huts and defenses, women were working at cooking fires and laundry, and small children ran back and forth, getting under everyone's feet. I watched as men and women emerged from the forest in small groups from time to time, with fresh game or wood for the fires. With their rangy muscular forms, painted faces and clothes the colors of the woods, they seemed a part of the living forest. Everywhere Marian looked, the camp was alive with movement and purpose. Friar Tuck sat grandly on a tree stump in the center of the camp, an open sack of grain before him, and an eager of crowd of students at his feet.

"This is grain," said Tuck, taking a great handful of the golden stuff and letting it trickle slowly back into the sack. "Any fool can eat it, but the good Lord intended it for a more divine means of consumption. My friends, let us worship our Maker by practicing the noble art of brewing…"

Robin snorted beside me as we passed the Friar. We passed many more people, all of them smiling, I found myself smiling back. I looked at Robin, how he changed, I thought back to earlier, all the scars on his skin as he dried off. How a man could survive that was beyond me, a tear ran down my face as I realized that Peter had gone through the same pain. I touched the ring I had around my neck, and whipped the tear from my face before Robin could see it.

Robin pauses his tour to watch a contest between a young boy and a giant of a man. The boy clearly wins when he splits the man's arrow in half. Robin leads me to the group, congratulating the boy, Wulf on his remarkable shot, then asking him if he could make the shot when it counted. A person soon catches my eye. It was another young boy with fair hair, and blue eyes, that flashed with anger when they looked into mine. I was startled his eyes were so familiar, I turned back to Robin who just distracted Wulf so that his aim was off.

"How about you then, can you do it" I ask challenging him. Robin grins at me before notching his bow. The giant man yells and claps his hands startling me. Robin stands there rock steady, holding the bow at full extension, concentrating on his aim. I decide to use his own trick and I lean in and blow softly on his ear, he jumps releasing the arrow. Not only does the arrow miss the target, it didn't even hit the tree the target was on. The men howled with laughter, Robin looks at me reproachfully, I begin to giggle. He tries to put on a stern expression, but it only last a second as he breaks down into a smile. The blonde boy turns and glares at Robin, before his eyes shifted over to me, and then going back. He abruptly turns to walk away, Robin looks at the boy, raising his hand to grasp at his arm, but one look from the boy stops him. I watch as the boy walks away, I look at Robin's face, it seems saddened.

I wait until we were walking again before I asked Robin about him.

"Robin?"

"Yes Marian,"

"Who was that boy, the one with fair hair."

Robin stopped and sighed before turning to look her in the eyes. She gazed into his eyes, and saw the boy's looking at her. I realized who it was.

"Its Andy isn't it?"

Robin looked at her in shock, before he slowly nodded.

"Yes it was, I must ask you not to tell anyone about her."

I was confused for a moment did no one know that they were brother and sister. Then I got it.

"Everyone thinks she's a boy"

"Yes, she says she feels safer that way. She' s been disguised as one since the Manor was attacked."

"How did you find her? Even the Sheriff thinks she's dead."

Robin laughs. "She was the one to find me, she saw my performance at the church. She went after me, and Little John apprehended her in the woods, he recognized the Locksley Crest and brought her here."

"She survived all those months by herself?"

"Indeed," he says, stopping in front of a large tree. "There is something I want to show you." He begins to climb up a ladder, I follow after, trying and failing to not look as his hind quarters.

Andy POV

I watched Robin distract Wulf, and his arrow miss the target. I remembered when Robin used to do that to me when he first began to teach me. I frowned when Marian challenged him to shoot. I watched as he took aim, Marian leaning in and blowing into his ear, just as he released his shot. I watched the arrow glance off the tree and go into a sack of grain. The men around me hooted in laughter elbowing each other. I turned to stare at Robin, I used to try that trick a ton of times, and he always would hit his mark. My eyes shifted towards Marion, and back to Robin, it hit me. He was in love with her, I quickly turn, Robin tries to stop me, but I just glare at him. He drops his hand, I walk away leaving him with her.

I found myself wandering over to the cooking fires, Fanny was by a big pot stirring away, over the past few months she had grown rounder, the baby was expected next month.

The women of the village had put it upon themselves to make a feast for the special guest, Maid Marian. She began to smile as she saw me heading towards her.

"Need any help Fanny?"

"Fraid not Andy, all I got to do is women work, and a strong lad like yourself can't be seen doing such things" she says with a smile on her face, as she winks at me. "But I think there is a basket of potatoes that needs fetchin."

I nod and go fetch her a basket of nice sized potatoes. When I return she opens her mouth to thank me instead a gasp escapes her lips, her hands fly down to her stomach.

"Fanny?" I ask, setting down the basket of potatoes.

"The baby's coming" whispers Fanny smiling, another contraction hit. She grimaced, a look of worry in her eyes. I see it, something isn't right.

"Fanny let's get you into my cabin," I say, it was closer than the one Little John made in the tree, plus I didn't want to make Fanny climb.

She nods, as take her hand and I lead her to my cabin. As I set her on the bed, she begins to pant, as a stronger contraction hits. I begin to panic a little, what to do.

"Fanny what do I need to ?" I ask. Fanny's midwife had left the village to go into the Nottingham to buy some supplies she needed.

"Get a pot of water on the fire, towels, and a knife" she says. I go around and began to collect the things, keeping a sharp eye out for Wulf, Little John, or Robin. I can't do this by myself. I hurry back, Fanny assures me that we have time yet, it will most likely be a few hours before the baby is ready to come out. I stand by Fanny as the sun sets as she grunts in pain. In the camp music begin to play, suddenly Fanny cries out.

"Oh God it hurts, something's wrong" screams Fanny.

* * *

Cliff hanger, sorry its taken me so long to update, my muse is gone, but I hope that i can finish this story before new years. Have a happy thanksgiving!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Fanny lay grasping on the bed. Andy sat next to her holding her hand, Fanny looks at her with pain filled eyes. "Andy get Tuck, get John" she cried.

Andy leaves without another word, she throws open the door to the hut and takes out in a run. She only goes a few feet before she runs into Wulf, he smiles at her.

"Andy I've been looking for you, you weren't at supper" he stops short when he sees the panic in her eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Wulf, your mother is having the baby, but she says there's something wrong, please get your father and Tuck!"

Before Wulf could answer the sound of Fanny's tortured screams came from the hut. He waited no more, he took off at a run. Andy watched him run off, before turning and return into the hut.

She dipped a cloth into some water and applied it to Fanny's head. "It's going to be okay Fanny, Wulf's getting them.

Andy again took up Fanny's hand and rode through the pain with her. Andy raised her eyes from Fanny's face as the door opened and Tuck ran through.

Tuck immediately bared Fanny's stomach, he put his hands upon it and felt. Tuck's grim expression didn't change as he dug through the bag he cared and drew out a jar of leeches. Andy watched as he placed them upon her stomach and recovering it with blankets he sat beside Fanny and began to pray.

When John ran through the door followed by Robin and Marion, Tuck looked at them bleakly. John immediately knelt by Fanny and took up her other hand.

"The child comes early," he said quietly, trying hard to keep the worry out of his face and his voice. "I fear all is not well."

Andy had to keep herself from snorting, what gave Tuck that idea. Andy grimaced as Fanny squeezed her hand again and screamed as a new wave of pain hit her.

"Hush, lass," John said gently. "You'll be fine."

Fanny shook her head, exhaustion as well as pain showing clearly in her sweat-streaked face. "This one's not like the others, John. Oh God, it hurts!"

Marian knelt down beside Andy and place a gentle hand on her brow. The heat coming off of Fanny's skin worried her, but she too kept her voice calm and soothing. "Courage, mother."

Azeem appeared in the doorway, and Robin gestured urgently for him to enter. Tuck bristled at the sight of the Moor, but reluctantly acceded to Robin's authority. Robin smiled reassuringly at Little John. "My friend has knowledge of medicines and healing."

Azeem gestured for them all to move away from the bed, and they all did except for Andy, she refused to move. Tuck scowled at every move Azeem made, but Azeem ignored him, and smiled reassuringly to Fanny, and pulled back the blanket covering her. On her stomach lay a dozen leeches. Azeem snarled angrily.

"By Allah, leeches! Barbarians, do you want to kill her?" He started to pull the leeches off. Blood trickled from the tiny wounds where they'd been feeding. Tuck grabbed him by the arm and tried to stop him.

"Leave them be, savage! Get away from her!"

Azeem shrugged him off with enough force to send the friar staggering backward, and removed the last of the leeches. He threw them onto the floor and crushed them under his heel. "Blood is like air. If she loses to much both she and the child will die."

Little John looked to Robin for help, and he nodded firmly, hoping he was doing the right thing. Azeem examined Fanny's swollen belly with gentle hands. "Fanny your baby hasn't turned. It cannot be born without help" said Azeem softly looking at Fanny.

Fanny clutched tightly to John's and Andy's hand, but John was paralyzed with fear and confusion. Tuck stepped forward again and appealed to Robin, his voice trembling with outrage.

"You cannot trust this man! He is the Devil's seed, sent to lead us astray. Do not listen to him. He will kill her!"

Azeem stood and faced the friar. "If you do not listen to me," said Azeem evenly. "She will certainly die. And the child too,"

Fanny cried out again as the pain stabbed through her. Little John looked pleadingly to Robin, who put a steady hand on his shoulder.

"The good friar has done all he can, John. Let the Moor try. I trust him."

Little John looked at Fanny, and she nodded quickly, unable to speak. John swallowed hard. "So be it."

"Then their deaths will be on your head!" snapped Tuck. "I have warned you. My conscience is clear."

Little John reached out and grabbed the front of Tuck's robe, pulling him close, so that their faces were only inches apart. "Shut up, Tuck. Just….shut up."

John let him go, and Tuck stormed out of the hut. No one watched him go. Azeem turned to Marian, his manner calm and businesslike.

"Bring me a needle, thread, water, a skinning knife, and burning ashes. Quickly."

Marian nodded and hurried out the hut. John looked at Azeem in horror. Robin took him by the arm and gently persuaded him to wait outside. Azeem looked down at Andy, "Are you sure you want to stay."

Andy looked up at him. "I'm not leaving her." Azeem nodded. Robin returned and gestured for Azeem to move a little ways from Fanny. They talked quietly, heads close together, but Andy could still hear them.

"A skinning knife?" asked Robin. "What the hell are you planning to do?"

Azeem looked at him steadily. "The child must be taken out, by the knife. It is the only way."

Robin shook his head slowly. "I've heard of such a thing, but never seen it. Have you done this before?"

"I have seen it done many times. With horses."

"Horses?" Robin's voice started to rise, and he clamped down on it before it could upset Fanny. "Azeem, if you fail in this, and child and mother die, John will kill you! I couldn't protect you."

"I know that," said Azeem. "But it must be done, or they will both surely die." He looked round sharply as Marian burst into the hut with the things he had requested. Azeem took them from her, one at a time, and finally nodded his approval. "Robin, hold the woman steady."

He heated the knife in the red-hot ashes, while Marian slipped a piece of wood between Fanny's teeth, for her to bite on. Azeem waited as long as he dared, and then he took the knife from the ashes. The blade glowed a sullen red. Robin took hold of Fanny's shoulders firmly, while Marian held her head. Andy clutched her hand harder.

"This will hurt, lady," said Azeem gently. "But the pain will pass, and you will forget. Are you ready?"

Fanny nodded quickly, and squeezed her eyes shut as Azeem advanced on her. Andy shut her eyes and turned away her face.

Outside the hut, Little John pace up and down, his great hands clenched into helpless fists. Wulf walked at his side, close as a shadow. Families sat quietly together close by, trying to reassure John with their presence. Friar Tuck sat a little to one side, clutching his wooden crucifix tightly, and murmuring prayers in quick succession. Groans and cries from inside the hut, suddenly building into screams. Little John stopped pacing.

"Will you listen to me now?" snapped Tuck. "The barbarian is killing her!"

Little John moved uncertainly toward the hut. Wulf tried to restrain him.

"Get out of the way boy" he said.

And then the screams broke off, and a new sound filled the night-the lusty wailing of a newborn babe.

Inside the hut, Azeem muttered with awe in Arabic as he tended to Fanny, who had finally fainted. Robin handed the bloody, struggling infant to Marian, who enveloped it in a blanket. Their eyes met over the squalling bundle, and something passed between them in that moment, something more than just the share experience of the birth. Marian looked away, and hushed the crying baby. Robin looked back at Azeem, still bent over the unmoving mother.

"Is she gone?" asked Robin quietly.

"No, merely passed out from the pain and the shock. She will live. She is strong, By Allah she is strong." Azeem looked up at Robin and smiled. "Strong as a Moorish woman. See, she is stirring already."

Marian gently placed the baby on Fanny's breast as she stirred, and it was the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes. Marian smiled at them both.

"Your son, my Lady."

Robin looked at the two and then at Azeem.

"You truly are a great one" said Robin putting his hand on Azeem's shoulder. Andy stood up from her place by Fanny and went and opened the door, letting the anxious John in.

"John" whispered Fanny. "You have a new son."

John gently knelt down next to Fanny, he moved the hair off of her forehead and gently kissed it before he peered at his new son. He gently put one of his massive finger's under the tiny ones, surprised at the strength the little one had as he squeezed.

"He's a strong lad" whispered John.

"He gets it from his mother and father" spoke up Azeem speaking for the first time. Little John looked up at him, he rose and held out his hand. "I have wronged you many a times Azeem. I can never tell you how grateful I am for saving my wife and son." Azeem took the hand offered and shook it.

"I am grateful that I could help"

Little John nodded and turned back to Fanny and gently picked up the boy. "This is to be celebrated" He went to the hut door and threw it open.

"My son" he cried to the entire camp. Music burst out, Robin, Marian, and Azeem followed him outside leaving Fanny and Andy. Andy gathered the soiled blanket and cloths, Fanny fell into a well-deserved sleep. Andy quietly left the hut with the soiled blankets and cloths heading towards the stream.

The camp was joyful, John proudly showing off his son, Andy caught a glimpse of Robin and Marian dancing. Andy's face softened as she gazed at her brother, she was accepting the fact of what was happening between him and her. She shook her head and continued on her way to the stream.

"Here let me take some of those" came a voice from her left, it was Will.

She smiled at him. "It's okay Will." But Will didn't listen and then took most of the blankets away from her. She sighed and then looked at Will. "Why aren't you dancing with everybody else?"

Will made a face "Got turned down."

Andy laughed, "What woman could deny your charm brother?"

"Maid Marian," Andy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. Will was grinning at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look Andy, I don't like her, I was trying to nettle Robin, though he intervened before I could get her to dance."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to talk to him?"

A very defined no was Will's reply. Andy took the hint and dropped the subject. They walked in silence, the music fading in the background. Will looked at the bloody blankets and then at Andy. "You planning on washing these tonight?"

"Course not, there is a pool fed by the waterfall that I'm going to throw these in to so that the blood can soak out of them. I don't want to miss all the fun" she said grinning as they reached the pool and dropped the garments into it. Will turned to look at Andy.

"Well Andy Locksley, can I have the pleasure for the first dance?" From his vest he drew a flower, and bowed to her. Andy took the flower and curtsied.

"Why yes good sir, you may"

Will offered his arm and they walked back to the music. The rest of the night was a happy dream to Andy. The music carried on through the night. Andy found herself dancing with Will, Robin, John, and Wulf. She never had a chance to sit down, every time she attempted to; she was jerked back into the dance. Between the mass of bodies, Andy saw Marian dancing with different people, both Robin and peasants alike.

Andy even went out and got Duncan, guiding him they danced with the best of them. It was well past midnight when the celebrating came to an end. Not wanting to walk all the way to the huts, Andy flopped down by the dying fire with a blanket. Moments later Wulf flopped down next to her.

"What do you think you're doing" she mumbled snuggling closer to him.

"Sleeping, wanted to give Mum and Dad the night alone with the new baby."

"Alright" Andy sighed. Wulf chuckled and put his arm around her, together they fell into a deep slumber.

-y-y-y-y

A voice interrupted Andy's dreams.

"No I will not leave until I say good bye to the young Master."

Andy rolled over, snuggling closer to Wulf, not wanting to be disturbed. Her wish was unanswered as a hand fell onto her shoulder shaking her. Andy opened her eyes to look up into Bull's eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Andy, but Robin is sending Duncan to leave with the Maid Marian, but he refuses to leave without saying good-bye" whispered Bull.

Andy was awake in a second, slipping under Wulf's arm, carefully so not to wake him.

"It's okay Bull," she whispered back. She followed him to where Duncan was standing.

"Master Andy" he called reaching out his hand.

Andy took his hand in hers. "I'm here Duncan."

"Master Robin is sending me away I'm afraid with the Maid Marian. With winter coming and my bad health he thinks it will be better for me to be with her on his estate."

Andy sighed; taking her arm into his she began to lead him after Bull as he motioned her to follow them, he was leading Robin's white horse. The morning, was beautiful, the mist covering everything in its white shadow. Andy looked at her family's retainer, "I'm going to miss you Duncan."

"I am to Master Andy, I've been serving your family all my life. What will I do if there is no Locksley's for me to watch over."

"Duncan, as soon as King Richard returns, you will have Locksley's to watch over again, I promise" she assured the man. They had reached to river, Andy could see Robin and Marian standing close to one another, as they approached, they broke apart.

Andy could hear Robin asking Marian for her to take Duncan with her. Duncan heard to and spoke up. "Master Robin, you really wish for me to leave you and Master Andy?"

Robin looked at Andy before putting a hand onto Duncan's shoulder. "Old friend," he said gently. "I need you to escort Lady Marian home. I fear for her safety in these troubled times."

Duncan relaxed a little, and nodded understandingly. "Of course, Master Robin."

Bull led him down to the raft, Andy followed. Before Bull lead him onto the raft, Andy hugged him close and kissed him on the check, trying to hide the tears that were running down her face. She moved out of the way as Sarah and Marian made their way onto the raft. Before Marian boarded, she put her hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Andy I'm sorry for everything I did in the past. I wish I could take it all back. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I want to ask you that you take care of Robin."

Andy looked at Marian. "I will Marian, and I do forgive you. Now you better get on the raft."

Marian nodded and got on the raft. Robin walked down and put his hand around Andy as the raft began to drift out of sight.

Marian watched Robin and Andy until they faded into the mist, it was only then did she go and sit next to Duncan. Duncan smiled as he heard Marian come and sit by him.

"He loves you, my Lady," he said quietly. He sensed her surprise, and smiled. "I may be blind, but some things I can still see."

Marian looked back at the riverbank, as the mist cleared for a moment. Robin stood on the bank, staring after her. Their eyes met, and neither looked away until both of them had been once again swallowed up by the early morning miss.

-d-d-d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d

Sorry for taking so long to update, sorry for the wait. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy watched Marian and Duncan disappear into the mist. She was sad as she watched her old family friend, someone she considered more family than servant, float out of her life.

Robin looked down at his sister and noticed her sadness. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side in a hug, understanding what she was feeling.

"Don't fret Andy, we'll see him again, when this is all over. And again we will hear his grumblings"

Andy nodded seriously before smiling, "He'll be nice and fat by the time Marian gets down with him."

Robin laughed aloud and broke the embrace "Shall we get some breakfast then?"

"We shall" answered Andy turning to head up the path, she was surprised when Robin suddenly pulled her back and took off in a sprint.

"Last one to the treasure tree hauls the dishes for the entire camp down to the stream" he called as he raced away.

Andy took no time in running to catch him. "Cheat!" she yelled. She ran as hard as she could, soon running on Robin's heel as they burst from the forest into the awakening village. From the corner of her eye she saw Will, and an idea came to her.

"Will, don't let Robin get past you!" she cried. She missed the wolfish grin that appeared on his face as he charged at Robin. Robin saw the movement just before he was tackled to the ground. Andy leapt over the two fallen forms, never breaking her stride, to touch the trunk of the treasure tree. As she turned around she realized that her two brothers were still on the ground, trying to untangle themselves.

With a mischievous glint in her eye she launched herself onto the two with a war cry.

"I beat you" she crowed as she lay on top of Robin's back.

"You cheated, I demand a retry and this time no calling on Will for help" demanded Robin, quickly setting up so that it caused Andy to tumble off his back into Will's lap.

"Sorry Robin, no redos's. You have to haul all the dishes to the stream today" she twisted around to look at Will. "Thanks Will."

"Anything for you Andy" replied Will grinning, he had enjoyed the chance to hit Robin without any repercussions.

Before anyone could reply Wulf's voice rang "Andy"

Andy looked to see Wulf beckoning her, she climbed out of Will's lap and ran to him leaving Will and Robin alone.

The two men picked themselves up; both determined to ignore the other one. Without saying another word to one another they separated.

It was quite the day in the Sherwood, no hold-ups were held. Most men set around sharpening knives and making arrows. Wulf and Andy spent the day practicing the quarterstaff. Wulf was determined to become as good as his father at the weapon.

Fanny was strong enough to be moved to a hut in a tree, away from the damp ground. Azeem was astonished that she was up and going.

The baby was also baptized that afternoon in the nearby stream by Friar Tuck. Fanny and John decided to Christian him Samuel Azeem Little. Azeem was honored to give his name to the child as his second name.

That night there was another celebration to rejoice in the baptism.

Odo-=dodododo

Andy was just getting up when she heard the whistle of the warning arrow. She grabbed her bow and rushed outside the hut in time to hear the guard yell. "All's well, it's Duncan."

Andy took off running, reaching him as Duncan whispered that Nottingham had attacked them.

"Marian" demanded Robin.

"They took her" he whispered and then he was dead. Andy knelt down and took his hand, and kissed it, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly warning arrows rained down around them

"Over there, Look!" yelled the sentry, pointing off to the distance horizon.

The sound of drums and yells filled the air.

"Celts" someone yelled. "God help us" for at least a hundred Celts lined the horizon along with the Sheriffs man.

Azeem lowered the telescope he had been looking through "Allah be merciful he whispered.

"To the trees" yelled Bull.

"Poor old fool lead them straight to us" said Will looking lined the horizon and then back at Duncan, Robin shot him a glare before pushing Andy ahead of him.

Andy took one last look at Duncan before running back to the village, there she found Wulf. Men were swarming all over, heading for the safety of the canopy, while Tuck was yelling for the children to come to him. Andy stayed close to Wulf as they tried to make it to the trees. But it was too late as the first of the Celts came into the camp on horses. Little John came up behind them and launched them onto the roof of the nearest hut, out of reach of the pursuing Celts, who were screaming in their heathen tongue.

Soon it was chaos all around then, Woodsmen and Celts fought on the ground as arrows rained from above. Andy had to aim carefully as she fired so that she didn't hit any Woodsmen. Robin was running around firing arrows right and left as Little John hit them with his quarterstaff. Andy saw Azeem cut many down with his curved sword.

Within a few minutes the Celts were retreating, and the Woodsmen gave out a cheer, Andy and Wulf joined them until they saw fire appear on the horizon. From the line of soldiers a bombardment of flaming arrows came towards them.

"Andy jump" yelled Wulf dragging her to jump off the roof, moments before a dozen flaming arrows landed were they had been sitting.

"We need to get to the woods" yelled Andy, Wulf nodded in agreement.

Dodging arrows and soldiers among with a stray Celt, they made it to the woods in one piece. The woods were full of smoke, from out of the smoke Wulf and Andy could hear shouting.

"Go on John, save yourself"

"No Fanny I won't leave you"

"Go John"

"Never!"

Wulf looked at Andy, and then at the dry trees that had burst in flames. "Mother's in the treetop hut!" he yelled.

He took off running, Andy right behind him. A soldier appeared before them from out of the smoke pointing his arrow at the treetops at Fanny, Wulf and Andy released arrows at the same time, killing the soldier. Andy quickly reloaded hers, holding it at the ready as she glanced to see Fanny make it to the other side safely with John

"She's safe Wulf" she cried, as a hand grabbed her from behind forcing her to drop the bow, Wulf gave a cry as someone grabbed him too. From behind her she could hear Robin's voice, but his words were lost as her captor began to speak

"Well lookey here, two brats killing the Sheriffs men" came a ragged voice into Andy's ear.

"The Sheriff did want prisoners, it'll be more satisfying to watch these lads stretch then to kill them right now Rolings" said the soldier that was holding Wulf. The one called Rolings agreed squeezing's Andy wrists tightly, he began to drag her away. No matter how much she struggled, Andy couldn't free herself from the soldiers grip as she was dragged away.

Through the forest they marched until they reached the Sheriff's lines. Woodsmen and children were being chained together. Both Wulf and Andy were dragged to the Sheriff's horse were he sat watching the destruction of the village.

"More prisoners my Lord" said the soldier hold Wulf. The Sheriff barely glanced down at them.

"Put them with the other children" said the Sheriff, not sounding interested at all.

"Begging your pardon my Lord, but we caught these two in the middle of killing your soldiers" said Rolings.

"Then put them with the condemned Woodsmen" snapped the Sheriff not bothering to look at them. Andy struggled as she was dragged away to the line of Woodsmen that had been marked for death. She knew almost all of them, she struggled not to cry out as she spotted Will among them.

"It's going to be okay" whispered Wulf as soldiers attached manacles to their wrists and iron collars around there necks, connecting them to the prisoners in front of them. Andy nodded, but she knew that it wasn't going to be okay.

"Move out" was yelled, a soldier roughly pushed Andy, causing her to fall onto the ground. The same soldier turned around and looked down at her with disgust. "Get up, you lazy son of a whore" he yelled kicking her in the stomach, making her cry out. Most of the Woodsmen didn't turn around, yet a few did and one of them was Will. His heart stopped as he spotted Andy picking herself painfully off the ground, Wulf leaned down and helped her the rest of the way. Will's iron collar stopped him from rushing over and helping her up before killing the soldier that had did it to her. Lucky for that soldier, he never came by Will, or else Will would have killed him.

All day they marched, never stopping not until they reaching Nottingham as the sun began to set. People from the village peered through the windows as they were marched past, Andy kept her head held high as a few villagers had the nerve to throw rotten food at them. It wasn't until they reached the courtyard of Nottingham castle did they stop. Here the soldiers separated the women and children and most of the men and were taken off to the side while Andy and the ten other condemned Woodsmen were lead through a large oak door. Andy did manage to look up at the tower and see Maid Marian looking down at them, the Sheriff at her side before she was lead down flights of stairs, torchlight was the only light that lit the way. The air began to get colder making Andy shiver, as the wall around them turned damp and slime covered them.

They were lead through another door into a large room, with chains hanging from the walls and the ceiling. Filthy water covered the floor, were rats could be seen swimming in it. Each woodsmen was rechained around the room. Will was hung upside down by his ankles, Wulf was chained near him. Andy herself was chained next to the door, her hands chained taunt above her. After it was done the soldiers left, taking with them the only source of light, leaving the prisoners in complete darkness.

A few of the men broke down in the darkness, not caring if anyone heard them. Will called out into the darkness. "Andy are you injured?"

"No Will, I am not injured" she replied, Will didn't ask any more questions, lapsing into silence.

Being near the door, Andy was the first one to hear the footsteps approaching. She lifted her head high as the door swung open, she had to close her eyes at the sudden light but she saw that it was the Sheriff outlined in light. He walked to the closest Woodsmen, which happened to be Andy. He smiled down at her.

"Would you prefer pain, or death?" he asked softly.

Andy looked at the Sheriff steadily, eyes still half-closed against the harsh new light, but neither her chains nor her squalid condition could detract from her dignity as she faced her tormentor. "Give mr death" answered Andy flatly, not hesitating at all. A growl of agreement came from the other woodsmen.

The Sheriff pretended to consider the matter for a moment, and then nodded to his guards. "Torture him."

The guards unlocked Andy's chains and dragged her away, ignoring her struggles and curses. The soldier dragged through a maze of passage ways until he reached a great room that held a number of torture devices. From behind her the sounds of more Woodsmen being dragged came, she turned to see a woodsmen named Chip, and Will be dragged into the room. The soldiers left the three to search for the chief torturer. As they waited Andy began to hyperventilate and cry.

Will automatically crawled over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Shh, Andy calm down" he whispered rocking her back and forth. Andy clung to Will, crying into his shirt.

"I can't do this Will. I'll die, I'm not strong enough for this" she whispered back.

"Andy your one of the strongest people I know. You'll survive this, I made a deal with the Sheriff. I'm getting out of here if I kill Robin. But that's not going to happen I'm going to find Robin, and we'll come to save you. Just hang on" he said so quietly so that Chip couldn't hear his intentions, just in case."

As Will finished the soldiers and the Chief Torturer, the Chief surveyed the three with cold eyes. Will hugged his sister tighter, as he came forward with his two assistances. He ripped Will and Andy apart, Will yelling as he was dragged away. "Leave him, he's just a boy. Leave Him!"

But he was paid no heed to, the Chief Torturer just smiled as he dragged Andy away planning to deal with her personally. He dragged her to a table near the furnace, strapping her down he pulled up her shirt exposing her white stomach. It was then that she realized that she still had the Locksley medallion on under her shirt, she prayed that he wouldn't see, who knows what would happen. But that was the least of Andy's problems as the torturer drew a blunted sword from the furnace, the end glowing cherry red. She watched with fearful eye, as the torture held the tip above her flesh, the heat scorching her skin.

With a slow wide smile, he bought it all the way down. A scream tore through her lips, the pain was excruciating, bringing tears to her eyes. Her scream was even louder the second time, she heard Will call her name right before she passed out from the pain. Waking up each time the sword was pressed into her stomach. After nine burns the torturer stopped, Andy had passed out again.

When she woke up the next time, she found herself in the spread eagle position. The pain that radiated from her stomach made her want to curl into a ball, but the chains on her hands and feet stopped her.

"I see you are awake" came the voice of the torturer as he stepped into Andy's line of vision. Andy didn't say anything as he moved out of sight to stand behind her. She heard the swish of the whip, moments before it bite into her back. Another scream broke through her lips. Again and again the whip wrapped itself around her body, until her back and a good portion of her stomach was raw. Her shirt hung in pieces off her shoulders, but she had been able to stay conscious.

The torturer moved back into her line of sight and began to release her when he stopped. A glint of metal had caught his eye. Andy watched as his hand moved to her chest, and began to grope her. Andy tried to get away from the prying hands. She was relieved when the hand was removed, and then horrified as she saw it held her Locksley crest.

"Well my Lady Locksley, the Sheriff will want to see this."

He threw a shirt over her naked chest, before he chained her hands in manacles. He then dragged her through the castle. Andy was too weak to resist anymore and just allowed herself to be dragged along. It wasn't long before they arrived in front of a door with guards posted out front of it.

"Halt who goes there" he cried.

From the dark of the hallway the Chief Torturer walked out. He smiled as the Soldier began to look nervous. "It is I the Chief Torturer, I need to speak to the Lord Sheriff."

From behind the guard, the door opened revealing the Sheriff who looked angry at being disturbed. "What is it?" he demanded.

The Torturer bowed, "Sheriff, I am sorry to disturb you, but I have found something doing my torturing of this boy that will please you greatly."

The Sheriff nodded and motioned the Torturer to come into his room. The Torturer did so, dragging Andy in behind him. The Sheriff walked and picked up a goblet of wine, and took a drink before turning around.

"What have you found in this boy that is worth disturbing my rest?" he asked eyeing the boy before him.

"This" said the Torturer and held out the gold medallion to the Sheriff. The Sheriff grabbed it and stared as the Torturer continued to speak. "I found it around its neck"

The Sheriff looked up and stared at the boy, he walked swiftly up to him and forced his eyes to stare into his. He saw the hatred and a small bit of fear in them, identical to the late Lord Locksley. He then knew who it was. He let her head drop back down as he spun around thinking.

"The last Locksley" murmured the Sheriff as he gazed at Andy, at her cut hair to the blood that soaked through the shirt. "I always knew I would find you at that camp, yet never looking like this."

Andy kept her eyes focused on the floor, as the Sheriff circled her like a cat to a mouse. "Leave us, finish your work with the rest of the Woodsmen" he told the torturer.

"Yes my Lord" he said bowing, leaving Andy and the Sheriff alone in the Sheriff's personal quarters.

The Sheriff focused all his attention onto Andy. "You surprised me by asking for death, back there in the dungeons. For the bastard child of a Lord, you are quite brave." He expected her to say something but she remained silent. He was determined to teach her a lesson in humility.

Andy POV

He forced me onto the bed, straddling me, he wrapped the manacles from my wrist around the head board, pulling my arms once again taunt above me. Even if I had been at my full strength I would never been able to fight him off, though I tried. The loss of blood from the torture made me weak. The pain of my wounds was overshadowed with the pain from my soul as the Sheriff leaned down and began to kiss my neck.

He stopped only a second to reach into his boot and draw a knife, with a smile he cut away my blood-soaked shirt and my pants leaving me lying naked before him upon his bed. I turned my head away so I didn't see my shame. I felt his hands begin to roam my cut and burnt body, laughing as I hissed and cried in pain. I began to pray to God as he began to undress, shuddering at the sound of his belt came off. I wanted to die right then, when my savior arrived.

The Sheriff was suddenly off of me, landing on a thud on the floor. The albino witch stood before her, she looked at me with red eyes before turning to the Sheriff. "Fool, I told you to save yourself for you bride tomorrow. If you do this deed I cannot guarantee you will have a son! The signs are against this union of flesh."

I shivered, I knew who the unlucky woman would be, poor Maid Marian. I didn't pay attention to anything else the Albino said, she left the room afterwards. The Sheriff got off the floor coming to stand by the bed, he looked at me with lust in his eyes. He brought his hand down and used his fingers to caress my check, I shuddered at his touch, pulling away.

Anger flashed in his eyes, he grabbed my chin forcing my head up, before smashing his lips to mine, prying my mouth open. I gagged as his tongue came into my mouth, thankfully it lasted only a moment before he pulled away. He still held my chin forcing me to look at him.

"You were saved today, but tomorrow you will burn like the witch you are. Such a shame, I could have made you feel so alive" he remarked trailing his hand over her body, making her shiver. Leaving her, he went to the door to speak to the guard standing outside his door.

"Soldier, bring the Bishop," he snapped.

"Yes sir"

Regular POV

The Sheriff walked back to his bed, he unwrapped Andy's manacles and threw her off the bed. She landed hard on the floor, the Sheriff just sneered and threw her a blanket to cover herself for the presence of the Bishop.

It wasn't long before the Bishop strolled through the doors.

"What can I do for you Lord Sheriff?" asked the Bishop, he hadn't seen Andy yet, who was huddled on the ground.

The Sheriff turned to face the Bishop with a smile on his face, it immediately set the Bishop on edge. "Bishop, I have some one for you to put on trial for witchcraft" said the Sheriff motioning towards the form of Andy on the ground.

The Bishop took a step forward, and glanced at her and then back at the Sheriff confused. "Is this one of the Woodsmen that was captured today?"

The Sheriff's grin grew bigger, "This is no ordinary Woodsmen Bishop." He walked over and reached down and ripped the blanket off of her form. Andy tried to cover her nakedness, but the Bishop still saw.

He looked at the Sheriff with disbelief. "A woman?"

"The last Locksley, the bastard child Andria Locksley"

The Bishop looked shocked. "Andria Locksley, truly?"

"Yes, I want you to decree that she is a witch, so that she can burn tomorrow while the others hang."

The Bishop nodded and then turned to the Sheriff, "How much will I get out of it?"

The Sheriff smiled, "1000 gold pieces"

"I will have the false confession written up by the morning Lord Sheriff."

Andy had just been sitting there listening and then not caring she began to speak. "You call yourself a man of god yet you sell your services to the highest Bidder, you're not a Bishop, but a Wolf in man's clothing. May you burn in hell for what you have done."

The Sheriff laughed out loud as the Bishop sputtered. "Sounds just like her father doesn't she? Guards take this filth back to the dungeons he called.

The Guard came in at the call, pulling Andy from the ground and leading her out of the Sheriffs presence. As soon as they were quite a ways from the Sheriff's room, Andy begun to beg the guard for mercy.

"Please Sir, have mercy, don't make me shame myself in front of the men. Please." The soldier sneered at her, but let her have a few pieces of clothing to cover her nakedness before returning her to the dungeons.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, only a couple more chapters and this fic will be done with. Though I am planning to go back and redo some of the earlier chapters. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Will traveled as fast as he could, ignoring the pain from the knife wounds on his stomach. He could still hear Andy's screams ringing in his ears, and every time he paused to catch his breath he could see her still form on the table, with blood running down her sides the stench of burnt flesh hanging in the air.

Why hadn't Locksley protected her better, saved her from the Sheriff's revenge. He prayed that they wouldn't find out who she was, who knows what the Sheriff would do to her.

Through the night he walked, braving the chill of the night and the growling of his empty stomach. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, Will reached the outskirts of Sherwood. His feet lead him down the familiar paths, the morning mist concealing everything until you were upon it.

As he drew closer to the camp he heard splashing water, the mist cleared enough to see Robin washing his face. Will could kill him right there and wouldn't feel no regret. But that wouldn't save Andy, he moved forward, breaking a stick underfoot, Robin's head snapped up.

~o-0-o~

Robin woke slowly from his unconscious. He felt sore all over from the fall. He looked up through the hole he had created, wisps of smoke floated by, as the first stars winked down at him. Using a fallen board he pulled himself to his feet.

He had to steady him as a wave of dizziness threatened to make him fall. He brought a hand up to his head and touched his forehead gently. He had a good sized cut, its blood long since dried. He knew that he had been unconscious for most of the day, he wondered how many people where dead. If Andy had escaped unharmed. He made his way out of the destroyed hut to the world outside. The air was still full of smoke, though the fires were no longer burning. Dead Celts lay scattered on the ground with villagers. Nothing was moving in the clearing.

He couldn't believe that the night before they had been celebrating the baptism of Fanny's son. He imagined that he could still hear the echo of the laughter that took place as he began to walk around searching for a sign of life.

It was only when he crested a small hill that he saw movement. His heart rejoiced at the sight of Bull, Little John, and Azeem walking towards him.

"Christian, we thought you were among the dead" cried Azeem as he got closer.

"Almost Azeem, almost" said Robin clasping Azeem's hand as he stood in front of him.

Suddenly he was wrapped in a huge bear hug, his breath being squeezed out of him. "Robin, I saw you fall and I thought you had gotten killed."

"Its okay Lil John, a hut broke my fall. Did Fanny and the children make it?" managed Robin patting John on the back. John let him go and looked at Robin, a sadness on his face.

"All but Wulf made it. Bull saw him and Andy get carried away by a pair of soldiers. There is only four of us left Rob. Me, Bull, Azeem here, Tuck, not counting Fanny and the other children Tuck saved."

Robin staggered back, not believing it, Azeem steadied him. He realized something, as he stood there thinking. It was his fault that all this had happened. He was the reason why all these people were dead, and the reason why Andy and all the others were captured.

"Come" ordered Azeem, pulling Robin along. The four lead him to the back up camp, where Tuck was busy digging graves. Robin gently picked up a shovel and began to work, all the others following his example. A lot of the bodies they buried were burned and mutilated beyond identification. They only took a break when Fanny came around with a hot stew. They dragged the Celt's bodies to a clearing far from the village, leaving them there to rot.

It was dawn when they finally began to finish. Robin finished digging what was the last grave when he raised his eyes to see Azeem carrying Duncan's body. Robin had to fight the wave of sadness that filled him as he saw the old man's face once Azeem set him down.

"My pride brought us to this" he murmured as he wrapped Duncan's cloak around him.

Azeem shook his head. "No Robin, it was you who gave pride to these people."

Robin just shook his head as he covered Duncan's peaceful face. "I was a fool, a fool to let him leave. To think I planned it all so perfectly."

Azeem sat back on his heels and studied Robin for a moment. "I once heard a wise man say, there are no perfect men, only perfect intentions."

Robin smiled slightly remembering when he said those words. He looked at Azeem,"You did an honor to your countrymen today Azeem, fought better than 20 English knights"

Azeem nodded, and then looked at Robin. "I will finish, go wash the sleep from you're face."

Robin took one last look at the figure of Duncan and got up and left. A few yards away he found a troth filled with water. He knelt down and splashed cool water on his face. Washing away the exhaustion he felt. A twig snapped, making him snap his head up. He was shocked to see Will standing outside of the clearing, looking like a ghost in the morning fog.

"Will, I thought you had been taken.

"I was" said Will coolly as he walked closer to Robin.

"How did you escape?" asked Robin, as he watched Will pause. Before he could answer, a voice roared through the trees who had heard what Robin and Will had said.

"Traitor," yelled Little John running out of the woods. He grabbed Will by the shoulders and began to hit him. "I'll wring your scrawny neck Will Scarlet. No man gets out of the Sheriff's dungeons unless his pockets are line with gold." He dragged him into the camp, Azeem, Fanny, Tuck, and Bull came running.

Fanny kept yelling as John pulled him closer. "Where's the others!" Will said nothing as John bet on him, just curling into himself as each blow landed. He only began to struggle when John threw him to the ground. He tried to cover the knife wounds, but John caught a glimpse of them and pulled the shirt up. To reveal the knife wounds that he had received for the six to see.

"Bugger me" John whispered as he stared. Robin looked down at the sight, it reminded him of everything that happened to him in Jerusalem. He could see the pain in Will's eyes as he lay on the ground panting. Why was he hear, why did the Sheriff let him go? Robin could only think of one reason why the Sheriff had let him go, to be a messenger.

"Let him speak."

Will sat up, bringing the rags of his clothes together to hide the wounds, he looked up at Robin. "I bring a message from Nottingham. Are men are to be hanged at high noon tomorrow."

"What about my boy" demanded Fanny wringing her hands looking down at Will.

Will looked at her mournfully "The boy too," Fanny let out a sob and clutched onto John as Will continued to speak. "Ten men in all. The hangings are to celebrate the Sheriffs marriage."

Everybody stared, "Marriage? To who?" asked Bull.

Will looked around and then focused onto Robin. "Lady Marian"

"He takes a bride of royal blood" said Tuck.

"And with King Richard away he'll be after the bloody throne" finished Little John.

"You were going to use this information to get close to me Will" concluded Robin, gazing down at Will. "What are your intentions?"

Will glared at Robin and stood up to look Robin in the eye. "That depends on you Locksley. I never trusted you that's no secret. I want to know if you are going to finish what you started or run like the spoiled rich boy that I took you for" spat Will.

Robin looked at Will, he was shocked at the venom in his voice. "Have I wronged you in a different life Will Scarlet? Where does this intolerable hated come from?"

Will knew that it was time to tell Robin about their history, something that he had sworn to Andy that he would never do. "From knowing that our" he paused to gather his courage, "That our Father loved you more than me." Everybody grew still they were shocked and then they looked back and forth between the two, noticing the family resemblance. "We are brothers Robin of Locksley, I am the son of the woman that replaced your dead mother for a time. It was your anger that drove them apart."

Robin grabbed Will by the shoulders and shook him. "Lies"

Will jerked back, "It's not a lie," he shouted, "You ruined my life!" Will then went on quieter, "I have more reason to hate you more than anyone. Yet I find myself daring to believe. I want to know brother I want to know if you're going to stay with us to finish what you started?"

Robin couldn't believe it, but as he gazed at Will he realized that he could see his father's eyes looking back at him. He drew Will into a hug, "I have a brother." He cradled Will's face in his hand, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'll make my stand with you. Side by side to the end."

"To the end!" echoed Bull

"Were all bloody in, daft bugger" threw in Little John.

Robin turned from Will to look at his friends, "We finish this! Gather all the weapons you can find."

Bull and Little John aye and went off in search of bows and arrows. Azeem wandered away saying that he had a weapon that would help, Tuck followed him. Fanny left to check on the children, leaving Will and Robin.

Robin turned to Will, "Let's get those wounds cleaned."

He lead Will to the fire and set a pot to boil some water as he gathered bandages. Will watched him work, he could tell that Robin was still in shock of his news. He closed his eyes, resting for a moment. He jumped when he felt Robin's hand touch him on his shoulder.

"Sorry" murmured Robin as he sat down next to Will. He took the remains of Will's shirt off of him, and he saw all the wounds. He winced in sympathy, but Will shook his head.

"Don't feel sorry for me, this is nothing to what they were doing to Andy."

Robin snapped his head up, "They are torturing Andy!"

Will nodded solemnly, "She is to be one of the ten, the Sheriff came in the dungeon and asked two of us pain or death, Andy was one of the two. Even though she chose death, the Sheriff had her tortured."

Robin sighed, that sounded like Andy, he began to wash Will's wounds and thought about his sister, "Does she know that you?"

Will winced as Robin's cloth rubbed against the wounds; he drew a shaky breath before answering. "Yes, I told her months ago when I found out who she was. She begged me ever since to tell you. I promised her before they began the torture that I we would save her. I was worried that you would shoot me before I could tell you."

Robin gave a little laugh, "True, I might have did that if I had my bow with me. Have the Sheriff's men found out that she is a girl?"

"Not yet, but I fear they might" whispered Will, as Robin wrapped bandages around Will torso.

Tuck watched as Azeem took a small pinch of the black powder he had been grinding and throw it into the fire. Tuck fell over backwards as the fire exploded with a yell. Everybody paused and looked at Azeem, before turning away when they realized everything was alright. Azeem smiled down at Tuck as he gently sat back up. "Truly you are a wizard!"

Azeem shook his head, and held up the bowl he had been grinding. "The mystery is in the black powder."

Tuck looked up the sky, "Surely the god will grant us victory."

A few yards away Robin began to lay out his plan using a scale model of Nottingham castle in front of him, using his dagger to point to the different positons.

"Bull, you will position yourself by the gate to cut off reinforcements. John, you'll stay by this wall to cover our escape. I'll conceal myself below the scaffold and cut our men free from the nooses at the signal."

Will shook his head and spoke up, "I'll do that. You can cover us with your bow."

Robin patted Will's knee, "No its to dangerous Will."

Will laughed and held up his hand that had the circular scar on it from Robin's arrow going through it. "So's your aim"

Robin smiled, as another explosion could be heard with Tuck cry of joy. "Whatever Azeem is concocting we must each be in place for it. Our success depends on all of us acting in total concert. We may be only six men, but-"

"Seven" stated Fanny as she walked up with a sword in his hand.

Little John looked at her before turning back to the model. "What in blazes are you doing woman, and where are the little ones."

"There safe, there with me mother" assured Fanny.

John clutched his quarter staff hard. "You're a bleeding crack girl, you'll get hurt."

Fanny scoffed. "You birth eight babies, and then you can talk about getting hurt you big ox. I'm not going to sit here and let one of them die I'm I" she demanded.

"You should be minding the other seven," said John, he looked over at Robin. "Tell her Rob."

Robin studied Fanny's determined face, and knew that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. "Fanny you'll take position here" he said inserting his dagger in the wall of the castle. John just groaned.

~o-0-o~

Robin watched as everybody moved to their positions, he had been able to slip into the castle disguised as a blind beggar with his bow hiding in his crutch. He glanced at the balcony that held Marian, she looked so beautiful. He tore his eyes off her and examined the scene. The gallows were right where Will said they would be, but something was beside it. And he soon realized that it was a stake, for burning someone on. We didn't know why it was there. The sound of the chimes of the clock had him looking down as the doors of the prison opened and a soldier came walking out, dragging something behind him. He had to stop himself from going over the wall as he saw who it was.

Andy was marched out first. Gone were her boy clothes, instead she was dressed in a simple slip of linen that fell to her feet and had long sleeves. The Locksley medallion was pulled out for all to see. People whispered as she past, a few called out witch. But Andy never let her eyes wander from straight in front of her with her head held high bearing herself like a queen. She was lead past the gallows, ten nooses were swinging in the wind. She paused to stare at the last noose, a large stool was placed under it and she knew that it was Wulf's place in line.

The soldier leading her pulled viscously on the lead rope causing her to stumble on the wet cobblestones with her bare feet. A few yards from the gallows, was a stake where men were throwing firewood and straw around. Andy forced herself not to cry as she was bound tightly to the stake, straw and sticks piled around her feet by a grinning soldier.

The soldier stood beside her, holding a lighted torch. Andy lifted her eyes to watch the first of the Woodsmen being marched out of the prison into the daylight. She took a second to allow her gaze to land on Marian. Marian was looking right at Andy with horror, apparently Nottingham hadn't told her about Andy. Andy's gaze shifted to the right to look at the Sheriff, their gazes locked. Andy glared at him, as a small grin graced the Sheriff's face. For a second Andy saw the animal that had her pinned on the bed the night before. Andy dropped her gaze to watch Wulf appear from the dungeons. He seemed so small compared to the crowd around him. Andy watched as anger appeared on his face and with a yell flung himself into the crowd yelling traitor.

A mass of bodies prevented Andy from seeing who Wulf attacked until the man was dragged forward for the Sheriff to see, Andy caught a glimpse of familiar red cleated pants.

"No" she whispered, not Will, how much of her family was she going to lose?

"Ah, well if it isn't the turn coat," said the Sheriff, in a cold voice loud enough for everybody to hear. "I was wondering what had happened to you. Did you succeed?"

Andy heard Will's voice. "I found Locksley's lair, but he was already dead."

"You're sure?" said the Sheriff sharply. "You saw Hood's body?"

"I saw a grave" said Will weakly.

"We found this on him Sir" explained one of the soldiers holding Will, he held out something that was hidden from her gaze. Andy watched horrified as the Sheriff sentenced him to death with the others. Will was tied to a barrel on the gallows. The drums began to roll.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see her families last moments. Silence filled the air seconds before Andy heard the hangman kick the stool from beneath Wulf. Suddenly there was an explosion of voices as people began to yell. From all of it, Andy heard someone calling Wulf, a familiar voice. Andy jerked her had up to see Little John battling soldiers trying to get to the gallows. Andy jerked against her bonds as something hit the stake inches above her head.

She looked up to see a quivering arrow sticking out. She looked in time to see the second arrow split Wulf's noose, causing him to tumble to the ground, the arrow continued to fly and bury itself next to the first arrow. Only one person could have made that shot, she followed the line of flight and saw the figure of Robin standing alone.

"Robin" yelled Marian from the balcony, as soldiers started to run towards him. But before they could reach him, the wall behind him exploded. Pieces of rock and wood flew everywhere. A stray piece of flew and hit the guard holding the torch causing him to drop it. Andy watched with horror as the stray pieces of straw began to catch fire. The fire began to creep closer as it followed the straw trail to her. All around her people were fighting. She tried to yell, but her throat hadn't healed from the screaming she did yesterday. She began to cry as the fire reached the pile that surrounded the stake.

The fire crawled all around the pile before it began moving in. The flames grew bigger, and Andy began to choke on smoke. Each breath was like swallowing fire. The air scorch her lungs, she couldn't see anything outside the flames and smoke. She cried out in pain as the straw covering her feet burst into flames along with the hem of her dress. The flames licked her legs, burning them with its kisses.

"Andy" yelled voices, as two figures jumped through the smoke and flames. It was Robin and Will. Will cut the remaining ropes tying her to the stake while Robin lifted her up. Through the fire they jumped, into air clear of smoke. Andy clung to Robin, as she coughed the smoke out of her lungs. Robin gently laid her on the ground and began to batting out the flames that licked her dress. Will knelt down next to her. Andy suppressed the pain she was feeling and pulled both of them into a hug. No words needed to be said, the siblings all glad that the others were alive. As they broke apart Robin looked down at Andy's legs.

The skin was red and angry looking blisters had already formed. What worried Robin the most was Andy's feet, her toes were burnt black. He looked at Will who was looking at them too, both were worried.

"Robin" came the voice of Marian, the three turned just in time to see the Sheriff drag her into the castle, Robin turned to Will.

"Get Andy out of here!" he ordered, before he took off running calling Marian.

"I will Robin" yelled Will, picking Andy who shivered in his arms. He began to run towards the hole Azeem had blasted open.

-p-pp—pp-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p—p-p-p-p-p


	11. Chapter 11

Will carried Andy out of the courtyard through the hole Azeem had created. Will gazed down worriedly at his sister as she hadn't made a sound, the only thing she did was shiver. Her eyes had a glazed over look, and she seemed to be staring at nothing. He set her down just outside the horrible castle walls, she whimpered and then began to cry.

"It hurts" she whimpered. Will looked down at her feet again, some of the blisters had burst open and were oozing out blood and clear liquid. He looked around, everybody was still fighting in the castle. He needed Azeem and Tuck, but he couldn't leave Andy by herself.

"Will," he heard someone calling his name he turned to see Wulf running at him. He wanted to hit the boy, he had ruined everything and the result was that Andy almost was burned at the stake. Wulf stopped short at the venom in Will's glare, but that was until he saw Andy on the ground.

"Andy" he yelled, Andy turned her pain filled eyes to look at Wulf as he knelt down beside her. He looked at her legs and then at Will. "Oh my God, her legs."

Will looked back at the castle and then grabbed Wulf by his shirt, ignoring the hiss of pain that escaped the boy's lips. "Wulf, I need you to stay here, kill anybody that approaches you and her."

Wulf barely nodded before Will was off and running back towards the castle. Wulf crawled closer to Andy lifting her up until he slid underneith her, he laid her on his lap, with her head resting underneith his chin. He held her tight as she cried and shook in pain. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault, he outed Will in front of the Sheriff and ruined the plan. "I'm so sorry" whispered Wulf.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Robin prepared himself, he and Azeem hadn't been able to break down the door and this was his only other option. He sent a quick prayer to God that he didn't smash against the castle wall, and threw himself over the castle edge holding on the banner tight. For a second he was falling, and suddenly the banner grew taught in his grasp and he swung feet first threw the window.

He heard Marian whisper his name and he looked to see the Sheriff on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

The Sheriff looked up at him with cold eyes. "Do you mind Locksley, we've just been married." Robin pulled himself off from the floor drawling his sword as he came to his feet. The Sheriff pulled Marian off of the floor and threw her behind him. He reached down and grabbed his sword that had been disgarded by him when trying to consimate his marriage.

"Recognize this Locksley" he said in a silkey voice, "It belonged to your father, appropriate since I'm going to use it to send you to him."

Robin looked at the sword his father never had been without, "I will never fear my Father's sword"

The Sheriff snarled and attacked Robin barely had enough time to pull back, the sword nicking his chin. The Sheriff cackled at the sight of blood and shot forward again. Robin was ready this time and the two began to dual around the unholy room, Robin barely avoiding the blows the Sheriff aimed at him, blows that clived benches in half. It wasn't long before Robin found himself backed into a corner, his raised sword blocking the Sheriff's blade forming an X. The Sheriff leaned forward.

"Your sister was so sweet Locksley." Breathed the Sheriff into Robin's ear. "Smooth alabaster skin, how she cried as my hands roamed her naked body. How sweet her lips tasted" the Sheriff sighed, "Shame I was rudely interrupted. I didn't have time to finish my little game."

Robin threw his weight against the swords making the Sheriff flew across the room. "I will kill you for that" Robin whispered deadly. The cold tone of Robin's voice made Marian's skin shiver, Robin stuck as the Sheriff lay on the floor, his sword aiming for the bastards head, the Sheriff managed to roll away just in time. Robin blade fell on a thick swath of hair, Robin grinned evily.

"If I have to, I'll take you piece by piece, Nottingham"

The Sheriff snarled, "I'll be the one doing all the taking today Locksley." He grabbed Marian and pulled her into a savage kiss before throwing her away as Robin snarled in anger. The strenght of their blows increased. Sparks began to fly each time their blades met, Marian huddled on a window sill, following the fight with frightened eyes. Watching as the Sheriff landed a mightly blow on Robin's sword, shattering it. Robin tried to escape but tripped over a broken pew and fell sprawling on the ground. He threw the useless hilt at the Sheriff but he dodged it easily. The Sheriff advanced on him like a cat.

Robin turned to Marian who looked horrified at Robin, the Sheriff smirked at her. "Get ready" he said as he raised his sword to give the killing thrust. Robin grabbed the hidden dagger from his boot and stabbed the Sheriff before he could move. The Sheriff looked down surprised to see the dagger sprouting from his chest. The sword in his hand felt suddenly heavy as he recognized the dagger as the one he had given Marian. He grabbed at it and slowly pulled it out. He turned to Marian with the dagger in his hand. She drew back in horror as he approached.

Robin grabbed his Father's sword and watched warily as the Sheriff dropped the dagger and turned to the window. Watching as the Sheriff gazed out the window as his blood poured out of him until he collasped dead. Robin leaned against the wall and pressed the sword against his browl. His Father could rest in peace now, Robin had fullied his blood vow, he had been avenged. Marian gathered herself and began to walk towards Robin crying. Robin moved to meet her, he didn't see the Albino witch appear from behind a tapestry a spear raised to kill him.

It was then that Azeem finally burst done the door, taking in the sceen in an instance. He saw the witch heading towards his friend ready to kill him. He grabbed his curved sword and threw it, hitting the witch square in the chest with enough force to make her fly back and land next to the dead Sheriff. Robin looked at him shocked. Azeem met his eyes.

"I have fullfiled my vow, Christian."

Robin nodded with a tired grin. He took Marian in his arms, and for a long moment they stood together, losing themselves in each other. Marian raised a trembling hand to Robin's face, as though half-afraid he might disappear like a dream. "You came for me! You are alive!"

Robin looked into her eyes, "I would die for you" he whispered before he pulled her into a kiss. And kissed her like he was never going to stop. Azeem smiled at the couple and slowly limped away, his leg still bleeding from where the witch had stabbed him. He paused when he heard the sound of running feet, he stepped into the shadows drawling his dagger, just in case it was one of the Sheriff's soldiers. He relaxed as he saw that it was Will that was running towards him, he sheathed his dagger and stepped out of the shadows. Will looked relieved to see him.

"Thank-god I found you Azeem"

Azeem frowned, "What is it my friend?" He could see the panic in Will's eyes.

"It's Andy, she's in bad shape. He feet were burned badly."

Azeem didn't need to hear anymore. "Take me to her."

Will nodded and lead Azeem out of the Castle back to where he had left Wulf and Andy. Azeem knelt beside Andy.

"By Allah," he whispered looked at the badly burned feet and legs of the girl. He didn't even think that Andy knew he was there as she stared off into nothing with glassy eyes whimpering in pain. He looked at Will. "I'm going to need boiling water and lots of cloth to make bandages." He said as he gently picked Andy out of Wulf's lap, heading back to the accursed castle they had just left. Will lead him down to the castle kitchens where he laid Andy on a table as Will and Wulf ran getting what he asked of them. He was relieved when he saw that Andy's eyes had closen and she had finaly passed out. He knew that she had other injuries, from the torture she had endured but he was reluctant to cut the shift until one of her brother's gave him permission. He instead began to focus on her feet. From his pouch he drew a handful of herbs and threw it into the boiling water, along with the rags that Will and Wulf had brought him. Then he carefully began to massage Andy's legs and feet, willing the blood to flow to them again. Knowing that if it didn't she could develop Gang-green and have to have her feet removed.

He pulled the pot off the flames and used the ladel to pour some herb enriched water into a bowl along with the know sanitized rags. He let the water cool just a little bit before he began to clean the burns, letting the water soak into blisters. As he washed the feet, the blackness began to wipe off, showing Azeem that the burns were not as bad as he first thought.

He was applying a salve he had made on the burns when Will and Robin appeared in the kitchen. Robin slowly walked to Andy and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Andy" he whispered, "I should have protected you better. None of this should have happened."

Will put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "It's not your fault Robin, do not blame yourself. The only person to blame is dead. Andy is strong, she'll pull through this."

Robin squeezed Will hand and looked up at Azeem, "How bad is it?"

Azeem whipped his hands and looked up at the two brothers. "It is bad my friends, but not as bad as I first thought. It will take months before her feet are healed enough to walk again. But what concerns me his her other injuries, Will you said she was tortured?"

Will nodded, "They burned her stomach with a blunted sword."

Azeem nodded, "With your and Robin's permission I ask to treat these injuries." Will gave his permission immediately, but Robin hesitated, remembering what the Sheriff had whispered in his ear, but he trusted Azeem and he slowly nodded.

Azeem took up his knife and slowly slit the shift Andy was wearing up the middle. He hissed in anger as he saw the burns and the wipe marks on her back. Robin clenched his hands in anger until his nuckles turned white, Will grab the nearest pot and threw it across the room in anger. Azeem applied the salve and wrapped the wounds and then wrapped her nakedness with a blanket.

"I have done all that I can Christian."

Robin nodded and clasped his hand within his own. "Thank-you Azeem."

"I am sorry that I cannot do anymore than what I have done."

"We all do." Robin then gathered Andy in his arms and carried out of the Castle, with Will and Azeem following. There the rest of the woodsmen had waited, they all stood when he came out of the Castle. Marain rushed to Robin but stopped when she saw what he carried in his arms.

"Oh Andria" she whispered touching the young girls check. She had been horrified as she watched the young girl tied to the stake, and yet she had been so calm during it all. She looked up at Robin, "Let's go."

Robin nodded, they had agreed that Marian's castle would be the best place to temporary house the villagers. He looked out at the men, "Gather all the horses you can, Lady Marian has opened her house to us." The men gave out a cheer and all the horses where gather.

Robin handed Andy to Little John, before mounting his horse. John handed her up after he was settled, before mounting his own horse. Robin turned to face his men, "Lets get the hell out of this accursed place."

Robin led the woodsmen out of the Sheriff's castle, with Marian beside her the lead the group to Marian castle. He looked down at Andy often, but she never woke up, not even when he laid her in a bed in one of Marian spare bedrooms.

For days she lay in the bed, never waking. Azeem and even Tuck checked her every day changing her bandages, and spooning broth down her throat. Robin and Will stayed by her side, keeping vigil over her still form.

Andy was lost in the land of dreams. She dreamt of many things, she dreamt of her Father. That she was still in Lockelsy castle, sitting in front of the fireplace as her Father told her stories. She dreamed of Duncan, and Robin teaching her to shoot a bow. She dreamed of Will and Wulf and of the village in the forest. Lastly she dreamed of a beautiful woman that wrapped her in her arms.

"Andria my brave, strong, beautiful daughter. You have suffered so much in your short life" she whispered as she rocked Andy. Andy looked up into her mother''s face for the first time.

"Mother?" she whispered. The woman nodded, cupping her face. Andy could only stare at her mother through tears that filled her eyes.

"Yes my Daughter," she whispered whipping Andy's tears away and kissing the top of her head. "It is time to wake from dreamland my dear. I have protected you from the pain as long as I can. It is time to wake up, your brothers have been worried long enough."

Andy looked up at her mother, not understanding. Why would she be in pain?

Her mother saw her confusion, and smiled sadly, "You will remember all when you awaken. For now be at peace and I will see again my daughter."

Andy hugged her mother as everything around her began to grow lighter. "Good-bye mother."

"Good-bye sweetheart."

Andy closed her eyes, and opened them in a blackened room, light only by a single candle. Two figures rested at the foot of her bed. She recognized Will and Robin immediately, and the memories that she had forgotten in dreamland came rushing back. She slowly pulled the blankets away and looked down at her feet. The were bandage wrapped, but the movement caused the scabs on her stomach and back to stretch and caused her to hiss in pain.

The sound jerked Will and Robin awake, blinking back the sleep. The stood up immediately when they saw Andy awake.

"Andy" whispered Will taking his sister's hand. "Your awake."

"How long was I asleep" she whispered in a hoarse voice before coughing. Will got up to get her a cup of water. Robin sat down next to her.

"You've been asleep for two weeks Andy." Will handed her a cup of water and she drank thirstily. Robin continued to talk. "Were at Marian's castle, Azeem and Tuck have been taking care of you. Your feet and legs are slowly recovering, and so are your other wounds."

Andy again looked at the bandages on her feet. She wandered how long it would take to walk again. All that first day people came in to see her, Fanny, John, Bull, and Marian. It wasn't long until Azeem came in and Andy saw her feet as he peeled back the bandages. Her feet were a mess of dead skin, blisters, and new skin. Andy felt sick as she looked at them, she had to turn her face away.

"Do not worry" assured Azeem, smiling at her. "You'll walk again my friend." And indeed she did walk again.

2 months later.

Andy stood proudly next to Will, her feet almost fully recovered, though she would carry the scars of that day for the rest of her life, she was in a lovely dress made of Sherwood Green, the first proper dress she had worn in almost three years. Will looked good in a shirt of black with red wolves embrodried on his chest. All the surviving woodsmen were attending, each in new clothing. They had all come together to witness Robin and Marian's wedding. The wedding was taking place in the Greenwood, the leaves were falling in a rainbow of color.

Tuck was presiding over the ceremony, looking very pround at that moment. He was smiling as he said the words, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." He didn't expect anyone to answer to he was startled as he was about to pronounce them husband and wife when a majestic voice called for him to hold.

"Hold, I speak," everyone turned and looked shocked at what was riding towards him. Flanked by personal guards in red, rode their King.

"Richard" cried Marian, conferming that it was their King. Andy joined the rest of them as the knelt down, except Azeem. Andy watched from her bowed position as Richard dismounted his horse.

"I will not allow this wedding to proceed," he stated stepping forward. Robin stood up in a hurry.

"My Lord" he began to be interuppted by the King again.

"Unless…I'm allowed to give the bride away" said Richard smiling at his cousin. "You look radiant, cousin" he said kissing her on the check. Robin smiled at the King.

"We are deeply honored, Your Majesty."

Richard shook his head and clapped Robin on the shoulder. "It is I who am honored, Lord Locksley. Thanks to you, I still have a throne." He then looked at Tuck, "Friar proceed."

Tuck and everybody else got off their knees, Robin and Marian smiled at each other and turned to Tuck, Richard putting his hands on each of their shoulder."

Tuck paused to think of were he stopped and grinned when he remembered, he placed his hand over the bible and looked at the couple. "Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride"

Robin looked at Tuck, and Andy had to smile at what she heard him say. "I know that" Robin pulled Marian forward and kissed, Richard throwing his hands up to signifiy to everyone to cheer. Andy cheered with everybody else, as a hundred white doves were released at that moment.

There was a great celebration after that, mead and meat flowed like honey and then the dancing started. Andy was in the middle of the dancing, her skirt lifted enough to allow her feet to move freely. Wulf danced with her, moving in perfect harmony with her. They danced for the freedom they had won, for the pain they endure, and for they loved the held for each other.

=p=p=p=p=p=p==pp==p

Andy and Wulf married four years later when they were both 16. Andy was lovely in a green and white wedding dress. It was one of the happiest days of her life as she became Lady Little.

Wulf and Andy were happily married for 60 years, having 5 children together. It had been years since either one had had the strength to draw back their bows, Robin, Marian, Will and his wife had already passed on along with Little John, Fanny, and Azeem. They were the only two left that had fought against the Sheriff of Notingham. There story was now considered a legend, told to children around the campfire.

It was late June, Sherwood was at it's best, nothing but green as far as the eye could see. The day was warm, and a gentle breeze blew. It cooled the mourners as they walked into the forest, they followed a cart being pulled by a pair of black horses. On the cart was a single large coffin. Lord and Lady Little of Locksley had died during the night, wrapped in each other's embrace. Their children had been reluctant to separate their parents even in death, and they had had a coffin built big enough for them both to rest peacefully in.

Their children were honoring there last wish of their parents, to bury them in their beloved Greenwood. Many of the desedents of the original woodsmen were gathered to honor the last of the Robin Hood's Merry Men.

A simple Frair oversaw the burial, like Tuck he loved a good glass of beer. He had gotten to know Lord and Lady Little very well. He had been facinated by the tales the villagers had told of Robin Hood, and had went to meet the living legends. The couple had welcomed him in and told him their story, and had graciously let him record it. The story of Andria, Wulf, Will, Robin, Marian, Azeem, Fanny, and Little John would live on forever. Their fight for justice, their love, and their victory would be perserved for generations to come.

As the Friar said the final words of the ceremony, no one saw the light that appeared above the grave. The light grew brighter and brighter until it revealed Andy and Wulf standing there as young as the day they married.

"Andy, Wulf" called a voice, Andy and Wulf turned to see everyone from there past, Robin, Will, Azeem, Fanny and John in the distance, they all began to beckon to Wulf and Andy to come. Andy turned to Wulf taking his hand.

"Lets go home Wulf" whispered Andy, taking one last look at the people around them, at her children and grandchildren, and even her great-grandchildren. Wulf smiled back squeezing her hand. Andy began to laugh, and took off in a run towards her family, Wulf laughed and took off after her. Into the greenwood they ran laughing as they ran to their family, never to be seperated again.

Some say that when you enter Sherwood Forest to this day you can still hear Andy and Wulf's laughter ringing threw the trees. Safe and happy in their beloved Greenwood.

Fin.

This is the end of this fic, I do plan on revising some of the earlier chapters. Thanks for sticking around and taking your time to read this fic, please review and have a happy holidays!


End file.
